mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Fate Enterprises,inc notebook
The Fate Enterprises,Inc Notebook. Nathaniel Fate,Senior. Fate Investigation,Inc.is an organization,that acts as a private detective service and trouble shooting operations,that take cases that are to big for the usual proper authorities to be able to handle..It is also known as Fate Investigations Crime College,the mainly run by certain members of Fate Enterprises,Inc.as a means to study the criminal mind and investigate criminal activities around the world. IMG 20180626 211601 kindlephoto-2840378.jpg IMG 20180627 222934 kindlephoto-7710949.jpg There are two New York locations,One within an old series of warehouses near the Hudson River,with the sign reading Fate Enterprises,Inc.Building Tomorrow Today upon it,in big golden letters and another is found outside the city of Manhattan,in upstate New York. The Upstate Crime College is basically an old refurbished hospital,that is to mostly used a holding place for the criminally insane inmates and treat their mental illnesses,but underneath witin its Time Vault underground,it has a similar crime investigation labs,just like all the other locations. The Hudson River warehouse has stood there in the 1880s and found by Stephen Alexander Fate.the third.The warehouses mostly store imports and exports from the old Fate Merchant shipping operations,but a few of the old administration building s,that built upon a type 13 Time Vault Bunker,features the actual location s of the New York City branches of Fare Investigations,Inc. Fate Investigations uses various Fate Hotels,to be reserved as apartments for members of Fate Enterprises,Inc.from time to time over the vast decades of operations by the fantastic Fate Families and their assistant employees.Some of the Fate Motels,said to be one of the better types of this kind establishments,is often used as Doomwatch safes houses,to safeguard witnesses and other such captives,who the criminal underworld would do harm. Sometimes these hotels,motels and houses,are also used as hidden headquarters for Fate Enterprises operations.Practically,every Fate property is build upon a time vault -many linked to the world's subterranean shuttle transit systems,located about the free world.The watch maintains service stations and garages,to service vehicles and airships,when the sub shuttle systems is damaged or not useful for certain mission operations.These are also used as communications access points for Fates and associates, during Fate Investigation operations.The points can be used either to communicate with someone or be used to locate some by triangulation of com system signals and tracker. The style of much of the equipment,used by Fate Enterprises seems be a sort of mixture of Atomic Punk,Diesel Punk and Steam Punk,much of Fates 21st and 22nd Century is mixture of 1880s,1920s s,1930s s,1940s,1950s and so on.Nothing looks all Star Trek or Star Wars futuristic,as designers have made things look like stuff from other previous eras.This way,sometimes things just looks like stuff the pulp era and not popular T.V. series and movie series era imitation. The Time Vaults below the various upper floor s sub basements,also have levels -several in fact dedicated to holding prison inmates.The Time Vault detention center is a maximum security center,that can hold any inmate with super strong prison bars,made of transparent Atlantium Steel,re-enforced Cold Plasma Deflector Shielding and equipped with personal cell by cell identification detection alarms. | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Agent 22, Agent 33, Adam, Agent Adsit, Ant-Man (Chris McCarthy), Arabian Knight, Balaban, Black Widow (Yelena Belova), Black Widow, Abigail Brand, Joseph Bricklemoore, Josephine Bricklemoore,G.W. Bridge, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Captain America (Sam Wilson), Captain Marvel, Jenna Carlisle, Stan Carter, Agent Carstairs, Agent Cheesecake, Agent Colletti, Agent Crimson, Agent Davis, Agent Dazzler, "Agent Dazzler", Deathlok, Agent Deems, Alex DePaul, Diamondback, Elektra, Agent Farrell, Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Nick Fury, Gaffer, John Garrett, Detective Harry Givens, Agent Gomez, Agent Gorman, Ludlow Grimes, Victoria Hand, Hawkeye, Maria Hill, Agent Hook, Hulk, Invisible Woman, Iron Patriot, Jack Flag, Dr. Randall Jessup, Gabe Jones, Sheva Joseph, Dr. Sal Kennedy, Key, Eric Koenig, Paul Kraye, Agent L, Dr. Melinda Leucenstern,Agent Lindsay, Beck Lockhart, Ellis Love, Agent M, M-80, Agent Madrox, Magneto, Dr. Derek Malloy, Special Agent Marquez, Tony Masters, Agent McAllister, Chastity McBryde, M.O.D.O.K., Moonstar, Alisande Morales, Network Nina, Jack Norriss, Nicole Orr, Override, Agent Owen, Richard Parker, Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker, Joaquin Pennysworth, Arthur Perry, Alexander Pierce, Clay Quartermain, Redeemer, R.O.B., Scorpion, Doctor Selvig, Sentry, Shadowcat, She-Hulk, Agent Simon, Skids, Spider-Woman, Tony Stark, Rick Stoner, Detective Bev Sykes, Agent Tiger, Tigra, Jack Truman, Dr. Daman Veteri, Kali Vries, Agent Waynesboro, Whisperer, Agent Whitman, Agent Whitaker, Nance Winters, Dr. Patricia Wolman, Wolverine, Wonder Man, Annie Wong, Jimmy Woo, Jebediah Young, Blur, Agent Bradley, Captain Koenig, Commander Sharon Carter, Mockingbird, Chief Chang, Agent Coulson, Charles Dalton, Grant Ward, Deathlok, Druid, Dum-Dum Dugan, Agent Fitz, Free Spirit, Agent Garza, Glyph, Agent Goldman, Major Hauer, Agent Hayes, Hit-Monkey, Agent Hope, Human Torch, Manphibian, Man-Thing, Agent Mason, Agent May, Nick Fury, Jr, Jake Oh, Agent Preston, Quake, Quasar, Silk, Agent Simmons, Jasper Sitwell, Agent Solomon, Teen Abomination, Thing, Vampire by Night, Agent Vaughn, Agent Warrick, Warwolf | Allies = Formerly Avengers, Godzilla Squad, Fantastic Four, Parker Industries, United Nations | Enemies = Hydra, A.I.M., Zodiac, Purifiers, Masters of Evil, Maggia, Extinction X-Men, Department X, Leviathan, Hand, Secret Empire, H.A.M.M.E.R, R.A.I.D, Mutant Liberation Front Blitzkrieg Squad, Leviathan, Assault and Battery, Knights of Hykon, Wakers, Quintronic Man, D.A.N.T.E, Black Cat's Gang, Runaways, Squadron Supreme, Illuminati, Thunderbolts, Iron Man (Victor von Doom) | Origin = Formed to keep the peace and order of the world | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 135 | Last = Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) is an international peacekeeping, law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency sanctioned by the United Nations. They are lead by a director who reports to the World Security Council made up of members from various nations. Founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security (specifically the menace of Hydra). Throughout the years, they remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces as an international intelligence agency. Origin In its original incarnation, S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for 'Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-enforcement Division', and was a branch of the United States government. Veteran spy and soldier Colonel Nick Fury had set out plans for the organization at some point after World War II, but decided not to act since he felt the U.S. government would deny such a request. A United Nations-based international group somehow obtained the plans, and presented them to the U.S. government as a viable countermeasure against the nascent threat of Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D. was subsequently formed without Fury's knowledge. Fury first realized that his brainchild had been made reality when he was approached by the founders of the group to act as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Public Director, as his predecessor Rick Stoner had met an untimely end. While Fury acted as the operational head of the agency, he answered to these founders, the Executive Board, whose identities were hidden even from him. Otherwise, Fury was the highest ranking agent in an eight-rank tier. Some suspect that Tony Stark, billionaire playboy and the superheroic Iron Man, may have been one of the Board. As director, Colonel Fury took a very active hand in S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, often going into the field himself on their most important missions. Supporting him, aside from the thousands of rank-and-file S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working around the world, were a core group of capable officers. Fury's aide-de-camp was the man who had filled the same function for his Howling Commandos in World War II, the boisterous Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan. Another ex-Howler joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the person of Gabe Jones, whose presence had made the Howlers the Army's first racially integrated unit. There was also the by-the-books Jasper Sitwell, who balanced and sometimes clashed with the more emotional members of the command staff. The brilliant Sidney 'The Gaffer' Levine acted as head of Research & Development, designing many high-tech specialty gadgets to supplement the weapons and vehicles provided by Stark Enterprises. Later, Laura Brown, the daughter of the Imperial Hydra, defected from Hydra to join S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jimmy Woo, hero of clashes with the villainous Yellow Claw, served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s FBI liaison agent. Clay Quartermain was a resident 'pretty boy' super-agent. La Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine ('Val' to her friends), a member of the European jet-set, proved to be equally skilled, as well as one of Fury's lovers. Another prominent member was Sharon Carter (Agent 13), a frequent partner and eventual lover of Captain America. The equipment of S.H.I.E.L.D. has always been at least as distinctive as its membership. A series of flying fortresses invariably known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier served as the mobile headquarters of the organization. Other vehicles such as hoverfliers, flying cars and tunneling vehicles rounded out S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vehicle complement. Agents carried a variety of personal gear as well. Fury's weapon of choice was a 300-round .15 caliber pistol specially designed to fire explosive-tipped needles. Tear gas boutonnieres, explosive shirts, rear-view periscope hats, camera-phone watches, jetpacks, cigars laced with various chemical compounds (including flash bombs), and other tools of the spy trade insured that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents always had access to the right equipment. One of the most distinctive inventions of The Gaffer was the Life-Model Decoy (LMD), an extremely lifelike android designed to emulate the behavior of a specific individual, usually used to replace someone in danger of being killed. During the Cold War S.H.I.E.L.D. also maintained a large headquarters in New York City, as well as other bases in every major city in the Western world, and hidden outposts in many Communist countries. Various specialized teams of agents have been utilized, such as the Psi Division and Super Agents. At one time, S.H.I.E.L.D. had command over an incarnation of the Hulkbusters. Throughout the years, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have left the service to perform acts both heroic and villainous. Some went rogue, such as Mentallo, becoming threats to society. Others, like Quasar, joined the superhero community. Since the early days, S.H.I.E.L.D., through Fury, has maintained close ties to groups like the Avengers and Fantastic Four, and with individuals like Captain America, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), and Wolverine, ensuring that a capable and varied pool of special operatives were readily available. That said, S.H.I.E.L.D. often came into conflict with members of the superhero community who worked through less than legal means or against government aims. Fury's friendships with many superheroes conflicted with his duties in these cases. Exploits S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main enemy, Hydra, continued to be a threat throughout Nick Fury's first years as director. It became apparent that Fury's old wartime foe, Baron von Strucker, had become the new Supreme Hydra, with plans to to menace the world with a deadly biological weapon. Fury took the fight to the enemy stronghold, Hydra Island, turning this weapon on its makers. When Godzilla was freely roaming the earth, a task force under Dum Dum Dugan's command, the Godzilla Squad, set forth to capture him. They used a smaller version of the Helicarrier called the Behemoth, as well as a giant robot called Red Ronin, before Godzilla disappeared into the Atlantic. Another great threat was formed as a result of a lapse in S.H.I.E.L.D. security, when the supervillain Scorpio, actually Fury's brother Jake, stole the LMD technology to create the second team of villains called the Zodiac. The first dismantling of S.H.I.E.L.D. occurred in the wake of a wide-scale infiltration of the agency, again involving LMDs. In this case, a group of LMDs attained sentience, infiltrating both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, replacing key members of both before being defeated by Fury and an impromptu force of allies. The reorganized S.H.I.E.L.D. was backed by the United Nations, with the acronym now standing for 'Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate'. Shortly after, Baron Strucker, long thought to have died on Hydra Island, returned as the new head of Hydra and the organizations again clashed. The new organization had some internal structural changes, with the eight-rank system being replaced by a ten-rank one. Also, there existed "Full Champion License", a rarely-awarded accolade known to be held by Captain America, whereby the holder has authority to assemble any team they sees fit for any mission they see fit. This was the legal basis for the formation of the New Avengers. In the wake of Nick Fury's Secret War in Latveria, he was removed from the directorship and forced into hiding. His replacement was not one of his close associates in the high ranks, but a newcomer, Commander Maria Hill. Her appointment by the U.S. president was meant to ensure S.H.I.E.L.D. bias towards American interests, and her lack of connection to the superhero community was meant to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from aiding them. This came to the fore when S.H.I.E.L.D. units nicknamed 'Cape-Killers' were tasked with enforcing the Superhuman Registration Act. Just prior to the Civil War, Captain America estimated that there were 3,000 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on active duty. Towards the end of that conflict, Commander Hill decided that she had been made Executive Director so that she would fail. She proposed that Tony Stark take the job, with her as deputy director. After the victory of his Pro-Registration superhero unit, he accepted the appointment. Stark undertook a series of initiatives, including the construction of a new gold-and-red Helicarrier in the motif of his Iron Man designs, the introduction of a daycare center in the Helicarrier, and an employee suggestion-box. While accused of treating S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Stark Industries subsidiary, he succeeded in streamlining the organization and raising morale. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought a wave of global superhuman terrorism under Stark's command, but was manipulated into two international incidents that almost saw Stark arrested, until it was revealed that Mandarin was behind the smear and was stopped from committing genocide with an Extremis pathogen. H.A.M.M.E.R. At the start of the Secret Invasion by the extraterrestrial shape-shifting Skrulls, the Helicarrier was disabled by a Skrull virus and left floating and disabled in the Bermuda Triangle. By this point the Skrulls had already replaced a large number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including the high-ranking 'Dum-Dum' Dugan. After the invasion was repelled (thanks in part to Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors), the President of the United States decided to dissolve S.H.I.E.L.D., and had it, the 50 States Initiative, the Avengers, the Thunderbolts Initiative put under the authority of the public hero of the invasion: Norman Osborn, head of OsCorp and the original Green Goblin. Osborn used the opportunity to transform S.H.I.E.L.D. into 'H.A.M.M.E.R.' and seemingly disbanded the Thunderbolts. In reality he turned the latest Thunderbolts into a black-ops force to do his dirty work. He also founded the newest government-sponsored Avengers team, colloquially known as the Dark Avengers. Finally, he set up a Cabal formed by some of the most powerful beings on Earth, including himself, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Doctor Doom, Emma Frost, Loki and the Hood. After the Siege Following the Siege of Asgard and the revelation of Osborn's insanity, the U.S. government disbanded H.A.M.M.E.R. Although Steve Rogers, now installed in Osborn's position by the U.S. president, had the opportunity of rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D., he decided to instead rely solely on his shadow ops task force, the Secret Avengers. Reinstatement After the return of Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., Steve Rogers rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up with agents who could be trusted, building a new Helicarrier and giving Daisy Johnson directorship. The new S.H.I.E.L.D. subsequently saved U.S. Army Ranger Marcus Johnson from mercenaries hired by the Leviathan, and when he discovered he was the son of Nick Fury, he and his army friend Phil Coulson joined the storied security agency. One of the first measures of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. against the appearance of new super-human threats was to create their own Avengers unit. After director Daisy Johnson broke the protocols by sending the Secret Avengers to kill A.I.M. leader Andrew Forson, Quake was suspended indefinitely and Maria Hill was put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more. Time Runs Out Eight months into the future, S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken over the Avengers and was helping them hunt down the Illuminati to make the organization answer for destroying incursive worlds, which endangered the safety of Earth as a consequence of the multiversal phenomena known as incursions. After locating the Illuminati in Spain, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent in the Avengers to capture its members. However, this was a trap set by the Illuminati, who attempted to subdue the Avengers with help from Sunspot's Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers and Illuminati eventually agreed to a truce and work together to find a way to stop the incursions. S.H.I.E.L.D. Act and Dissolution Following the end of the incursion crisis and the resurgence of Hydra, marked by its employ of guerrilla tactics to create a climate of fear and anxiety through the United States and Europe, Captain America and Sharon Carter proposed to the U.S. Senate Select Committee the creation of a bill known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Act. Unbeknownst to anybody, at this point Captain America had been secretly supplanted by a fascist version of himself from an alternate timeline that acted as a sleeper agent for Hydra. Once the bill was signed into law with bipartisan support in Congress, it drastically expanded S.H.I.E.L.D.'s authority within the United States in areas concerned with law enforcement, mass surveillance, and resource allocation, even allowing the organization to become the de facto "top cop" in an event of a national state of emergency. The passing of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Act coincided with the reinstatement of Captain America as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Maria Hill faced trial and was found guilty for the events that occurred in the secret superhuman prison known as Pleasant Hill, which led to her deposition. This fascist Captain America subsequently manipulated the events behind three crises that hit the world at the same time: a Chitauri invasion, the Army of Evil's attack on Manhattan, and Hydra's uprising in Sokovia. The escalation of these events put into action S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new powers, and control of the United States was handed over to him. Using hypnotist Doctor Faustus, Hydra took over an entire S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, whose forces combined with Hydra took over the entirety of the organization. As Captain America conquered the United States, all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources were essentially absorbed by Hydra. After the fall of Hydra's empire, what remained of S.H.I.E.L.D. was effectively dissolved, though for a brief period of time they continued to guard black sites prisons, while transferring prisoners, as well as turning over numerous artifacts to the U.S. Army. | Equipment = Various including: A.N.C., Beta-cloth, kevlar body armor, jetpacks, teleporter, psi-blocker, Hover Discs, Neutro-Mist, Uni-Lens Battle Armor. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, various flying cars, floaters, hoverfliers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Shuttle, Skimmer, Sky-Destroyer, the Cradle, conventional automobiles, boats and aircraft. | Weapons = Plasma pistols, needler pistols, various conventional firearms (.30 caliber machine pistol standard issue.) Recommended Reading * Strange Tales Vol 1 nos. 135-168, 1965-1968 * Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 nos. 1-15, 1968-1969 * Avengers Vol 1 72, 1970 * Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 (6-part miniseries), 1988 * Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 nos. 1-37, 1989-1992 * Fury Vol 1 (Oneshot issue) * Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 #1-19 * Godzilla Vol 1 Related Articles * Nick Fury * Hydra * S.W.O.R.D. * S.T.R.I.K.E | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = The Baxter Building is a fictitious 35-story office building appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The building is depicted in Manhattan, and its five upper floors house the Fantastic Four's headquarters. Time vault FotoFlexer Photoq1 A Time-Vault is a fictional device or structure,used to preserve or store items for safe keeping,existing within the worlds of the Maveric Multiverse.These type of Time-Vaults have remained standard room sized vault,but contain such things as a Time-Space Jump Points. Contentshide 1 Type One Time-Vault 2 Type Two Time-Vault 3 Historical usage 4 Type One Time-Vault 5 Type Two Time-Vault 6 Type Three Time-Vault 7 Features 8 History 9 Design 10 Manufacturing process 10.1 Panels 10.2 Door 10.3 Lock 10.4 Installation 11 Performance standards 12 Byproducts/waste 13 Future 14 References 15 Further reading 15.1 Books 15.2 Periodicals 16 External links 1 Type One Time-Vault Edit A smallbank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, and documents can be stored,outside of time and space. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock.Generally,they have size limitations,but act and function in a similar to small,scaled down New Genisis Bunkers.The Vault itself was around three storeys high, with a large column running through the middle that was an extension of the fountain above; at its base lay the Zero-Point Generator,that provides continueous power for the vault ,with an emergency paragravity generator,that lighten the instellations overall weight. The Time-Vault had two means of access: an elevator lift that moves into the upper levels,often disguised as a house or store front and four starwell that lead entrance hidden in a tourism office. the military base scenes in and the booby-trapped abandoned warehouse scenes in "These type of Time-Vaults have remained standard multi room sized vault,but contain such things as prisoners section, a Time-Space Jump Points. 2 Type Two Time-VaultEdit A huge building bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, equiptment and documents can be stored, outside of time and space. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock.Generally, they have size limitations, but act and function in a similar to small, scaled down New Genesis Bunkers,just like Type One Time-Vaults. The diffecences, Type Two Time-Vault also not apart of a building,but can built as the buildings themselves. These Type Two Time-Vaults became sort scaled down version ofNew Genisis Bunkers,to be used store more various items and equiptment,but to be uses a safehouse or bases of operations,for various groups or individuals. Other uses Four Satellite Time-Vaults used during No Man's Land.(clockwise from top left). Central Batcave (Robinson Park Reservoir), Batcave South (A boiler room beneath Paris Island), Northwest Batcave (a subbasement of Arkham Asylum), and Batcave East (Wayne Enterprises-owned oil refinery). Art by Stan Boch.]] File:Batcave South-Central.jpg The Outsiders were, for a time, based out of a Batcave in Los Angeles. After Bane's attack during the Knightfall story arc, Bruce Wayne swore that he'd never be caught unprepared to defend Gotham City ever again. When Dick Grayson assumed the Mantle of the Bat during the Prodigal storyline, Bruce established satellite Batcaves (most of which were not caves in the literal sense that the original one was) throughout the city on areas either owned by him, his company, or unknown or abandoned by the city, in the event that he needed a place to hide and/or resupply, which were pivotal during the No Man's Land storyline. One such Batcave was given to Batgirl, below a house owned by Bruce Wayne himself, during a point where her identity was compromised after she saved a man from rogue government agents, meaning that she could not walk around without a mask. The other satellite Batcaves introduced during No Man's Land were: *Central Batcave: Located fifty feet below the bottom of Robinson Park Reservoir, it is accessible through a secret entrance at the foot of one of the Twelve Caesars statues at the north of the park. This safehouse was put out of commission by Poison Ivy, her "Feraks", and Clayface.1 *Batcave South: A boiler room of a derelict shipping yard on the docks across from Paris Island. This safehouse is accessible through a number of false manholes planted throughout Old Gotham streets.1 *Batcave South-Central: Located in the Old Gotham prototype subway station, a four-block stretch of track sealed in 1896 and forgotten.1 *Northwest Batcave: This safehouse is located in the subbasement of Arkham Asylum. Batman secretly stocked it with emergency rations, all-terrain vehicles, and battery-powered communication equipment.1 *Batcave East: An abandoned oil refinery owned by Wayne Enterprises. It fell out of use during a gasoline crisis when the company moved all of its holdings offshore decades ago.1 *Arkham Island Batcave: Over the years, Batman gathered supplies for a Batcave on Arkham Island, as a preemptive measure for any attack on the asylum. He finally utilized it during the events of the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but it was for the most part destroyed by the Titan-powered Poison Ivy. It's also implied that Joker knew about, or at least suspected the existence of this cave, as he dispatched his henchmen into the sewers of Arkham to find it, most likely because Joker has been fighting Batman for so long and knows that he would have a contingency plan for just such an emergency. Another was introduced in 2002's Fugitive story arc, this time in the form of an abandoned submarine. Bat Bunker File:BatBunker.jpg Under the Wayne Foundation building, there is a secret bunker. As of Batman #687, Dick Grayson has taken to using this as his "Batcave", stating that he wishes to embody the role of Batman in a way that is specific to him as well as getting closer to the action in the city. This is similar to the bunker seen in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. The bunker is as well-equipped as the original Batcave, including the Subway Rocket vehicle stationed beneath the bunker. safe house is, in a generic sense, a secret place for sanctuary or suitable to hide persons from the law, hostile actors or actions, or from retribution, threats or perceived danger.2 It may also be a metaphor. 3 Historical usageEdit in the jargon of law enforcement and intelligence agencies, is a secure location, suitable for hiding witnesses, agents or other persons perceived as being in danger a place where people may go to avoid prosecution of their activities by authorities. Osama bin Laden's compound in Abbottabad has been described as a "safe house". * a place where undercover operatives may conduct clandestine observations or meet other operatives surreptitiously3 * a location where a trusted adult or family or charity organization provides a safe haven for victims of domestic abuse (see also: men and/or women's shelter or refuge) * a home of a trusted person, family or organization where victims of war and/or persecution may take refuge, receive protection and/or live in secret * Right of asylum * sanctuary in medieval law * sanctuary in modern times * Church asylum Typically, the significance of safe houses is kept secret from all but a limited number of people, for the safety of those hidden within them. Many religious institutions will allow one to obtain sanctuary within one's place of worship, and some governments respect and do not violate such sanctuary. Safe houses were an integral part of the Underground Railroad, the network of safe house locations that were used to assist slaves in escaping to the primarily northern free states in the 19th century United States. Some houses were marked with a statue of an African-American man holding a lantern, called "the Lantern Holder".45 Safe houses also provided a refuge for victims of Nazi persecution and for escaping prisoners of war. Victims, such as Anne Frank and her family, were harbored clandestinely for extended periods of time. Other Jewish victims hidden from the Germans were Philip Slier and his extended family and friends.6 See also Template:Portal *Asylum *Safe harbor *Safe haven (disambiguation) *Sanctuary cities *Sanctuary movement References ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 Batman: No Man's Land Secret Files #1 ↑ The Oxford English Dictionary defines it as: "a house in a secret location, used by spies or criminals in hiding." Oxford English Dictionary ↑ Template:Cite news ↑ Template:Cite news ↑ Template:Cite book ↑ Template:Cite book Sources * Slier, Philip "Flip" & Slier, Deborah. Hidden Letters: The Hidden Letters of Flip Slier. Star Bright Books, 2008. ISBN 1887734880. Type Three Time-Vault a kind of huge Time-Vault,used to secure space where money, valuables, records,equiptment and documents can be stored,outside of time and space,too dangerous to allowed out among the populas. Features Separate security towers and administration building; main citadel (security staging areas, administrative offices); self-contained cells in subterranean levels, each cell has reconfigurable walls for differentiated accomodation; isolation pit/cells; self-contained nuclear power facility. Several eons ago, the United Kingdoms of Atlantis tried to solve the problem of incarcerating superhuman criminals and extraterrestrial lifeforms,to dangerous to allowed freedom by creating the maximum security prison termed “the Vault.” It had many advantages over more conventional prisons, as it contained multiple subterranean levels, was constructed from near-impervious materials such as either Atlanteanor steel, and used various power-dampening devices. An additional factor in the Vault’s early success was the fact that its location, deep within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, was kept top secret from all but the most necessary personnel and government officials. In the beginning, the Vault lived up to its expectations, becoming an effective internment for superhuman criminals. Most villains feared the Vault’s reputation as an “inescapable” prison, partly because it was so shrouded in secret. However, many would attempt to break out of the Vault, particularly Venom. His most notable attempted break-out occurred during the tenure of the warden Truman Marsh. Marsh had instituted a number of hard-line policies against the inmates, and Venom was able to recruit a veritable army in hopes of escaping. However, Marsh clamped down on the entire facility, setting a bomb to detonate rather than allow any to escape. The Avengers and Freedom Force combined their efforts to break into the prison, subdue the inmates, and defuse the bomb. Unfortunately, Marsh was killed by Venom in the process Lis-tos-02.jpg File:WinonaSavingsBankVault.JPG A bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, and documents can be stored. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock. Historically, strongrooms were built in the basement of a bank where the ceilings were vaulted, hence the name. Modern bank vaults typically contain many safe deposit boxes, as well as places for teller cash drawers, and other valuable assets of the bank or its customers. They are also common in other buildings where valuables are kept such as post offices, grand hotels, rare book libraries and certain government ministries. Vault technology developed in a type of arms race with bank robbers. As burglars came up with new ways to break into vaults, vault makers found innovative ways to foil them. Modern vaults may be armed with a wide array of alarms and anti-theft devices. Some nineteenth and early twentieth century vaults were built so well that today they are almost impossible to destroy. These older vaults were typically made with steel-reinforced concrete. The walls were usually at least 1 ft (0.3 m) thick, and the door itself was typically 3.5 ft (1.1 m) thick. Total weight ran into the hundreds of tons. Today vaults are made with thinner, lighter materials that, while still secure, are easier to dismantle than their earlier counterparts. History File:Bank vault 1901.jpg The need for secure storage stretches far back in time. The earliest known locks were made by the Egyptians. Ancient Romans used a more sophisticated locking system, called warded locks. Warded locks had special notches and grooves that made picking them more difficult. Lock technology advanced independently in ancient India, Russia, and China, where the combination lock is thought to have originated. In the United States, most banks relied on small iron safes fitted with a key lock up until the middle of the nineteenth century. After the Gold Rush of 1849, unsuccessful prospectors turned to robbing banks. The prospectors would often break into the bank using a pickax and hammer. The safe was usually small enough that the thief could get it out a window, and take it to a secluded spot to break it open. Banks demanded more protection and safe makers responded by designing larger, heavier safes. Safes with a key lock were still vulnerable through the key hole, and bank robbers soon learned to blast off the door by pouring explosives in this opening. In 1861, inventor Linus Yale Jr. introduced the modern combination lock. Bankers quickly adopted Yale's lock for their safes, but bank robbers came up with several ways to get past the new invention. It was possible to use force to punch the combination lock through the door. Other experienced burglars learned to drill holes into the lock case and use mirrors to view the slots in the combination wheels inside the mechanism. A more direct approach was to simply kidnap the bank manager and force him to reveal the combination. After the inventions of the combination lock, James Sargent—an employee of Yale—developed the "theft proof lock." This was a combination lock that worked on a timer. The vault or safe door could only be opened after a set number of hours had passed, thus a kidnapped bank employee could not open the lock in the middle of the night even under force. Time locks became widespread at banks in the 1870s. This reduced the kidnappings, but set bank robbers to work again at prying or blasting open vaults. Thieves developed tools for forcing open a tiny crack between the vault door and frame. As the crack widened, the thieves levered the door open or poured in gunpowder and blasted it off. Vault makers responded with a series of stair-stepped grooves in the door frame so the door could not be levered open. But these grooves proved ideal for a new weapon: liquid nitroglycerin. Professional bank robbers learned to boil dynamite in a kettle of water and skim the nitroglycerin off the top. They could drip this volatile liquid into the door grooves and destroy the door. Vault makers subsequently redesigned their doors so they closed with a thick, smooth, tapered plug. The plug fit so tightly that there was no room for the nitroglycerin. By the 1920s, most banks avoided using safes and instead turned to gigantic, heavy vaults with walls and doors several feet thick. These were meant to withstand not only robbers but also angry mobs and natural disasters. Despite the new security measures, these vaults were still vulnerable to yet another new invention, the cutting torch. Burning oxygen and acetylene gas at about Template:Convert, the torch could easily cut through steel. It was in use as early as 1907, but became widespread with World War I. Robbers used cutting torches in over 200 bank robberies in 1924 alone. Manufacturers learned to sandwich a copper alloy into vault doors. If heated, the high thermal conductivity of copper dissipates the heat to prevent melting or burning. After this design improvement, bank burglaries fell off and were far less common at the end of the 1920s than at the beginning of the decade. Technology continues in the race with bank robbers, coming up with new devices such as heat sensors, motion detectors, and alarms. Bank robbers have in turn developed even more technological tools to find ways around these systems. Although the number of bank robberies has been cut dramatically, they are still attempted. Materials used in vaults and vault doors have changed as well. The earlier vaults had steel doors, but because these could easily be cut by torches, different materials were tried. Massive cast iron doors had more resistance to acetylene torches than steel. The modern preferred vault door material is actually the same concrete as used in the vault wall panels. It is usually clad in steel for cosmetic reasons. Design File:TIFF Image File0003.TIF Bank vaults are built as custom orders. The vault is usually the first aspect of a new bank building to be designed and built. The manufacturing process begins with the design of the vault, and the rest of the bank is built around it. The vault manufacturer consults with the customer to determine factors such as the total vault size, desired shape, and location of the door. After the customer signs off on the design, the manufacturer configures the equipment to make the vault panels and door. The customer usually orders the vault to be delivered and installed. That is, the vault manufacturer not only makes the vault parts, but brings the parts to the construction site and puts them together. Bank vaults are typically made with steel-reinforced concrete. This material was not substantially different from that used in construction work. It relied on its immense thickness for strength. An ordinary vault from the middle of the 20th century might have been 18 in (45.72 cm) thick and was quite heavy and difficult to remove or remodel around. Modern bank vaults are now typically made of modular concrete panels using a special proprietary blend of concrete and additives for extreme strength. The concrete has been engineered for maximum crush resistance. A panel of this material, though only 3 in (7.62 cm) thick, may be up to 10 times as strong as an 18 in-thick (45.72-cm) panel of regular formula concrete. There are at least two public examples of vaults withstanding a nuclear blast. The most famous is the Teikoku Bank in Hiroshima whose two Mosler Safe Company vaults survived the atomic blast with all contents intact. The bank manager wrote a congratulatory note to Mosler.12 A second is a vault at the Nevada National Security Site (formerly the Nevada Test Site) in which an above ground Mosler vault was one of many structures specifically constructed to be exposed to an atomic blast.34 Manufacturing process Panels The wall panels are molded first using a special reinforced concrete mix. In addition to the usual cement powder, stone, etc., additional materials such as metal shavings or abrasive materials may be added to resist drilling penetration of the slab. Unlike regular concrete used in construction, the concrete for bank vaults is so thick that it cannot be poured. The consistency of concrete is measured by its "slump." Vault concrete has zero slump. It also sets very quickly, curing in only six to 12 hours, instead of the three to four days needed for most concrete.56 *A network of reinforcing steel rods are manually placed into the damp mix. *The molds are vibrated for several hours. The vibration settles the material and eliminates air pockets. *The edges are smoothed with a trowel, and the concrete is allowed to harden. *The panels are removed from the mold and placed on a truck for transport to the customer's construction site. Door The vault door is also molded of special concrete used to make the panels, but it can be made in several ways. The door mold differs from the panel molds because there is a hole for the lock and the door will be clad in stainless steel. Some manufacturers use the steel cladding as the mold and pour the concrete directly into it. Other manufacturers use a regular mold and screw the steel on after the panel is dry. Round vault doors were popular in the early 20th century and are iconic images for a bank's high security. They fell out of favor due to manufacturing complexities, maintenance issues (door sag due to weight) and cost, but a few examples are still available.78 A day gate is a second door inside the main vault door frame used for limited vault protection while the main door is open. It is often made of open metal mesh or glass and is intended to keep a casual visitor out rather than to provide true security.9 Lock A vault door, much like the smaller burglary safe door, is secured with numerous massive metal bolts (cylinders) extending from the door into the surrounding frame. Holding those bolts in place is some sort of lock. The lock is invariably mounted on the inside (behind) of the difficult to penetrate door and is usually very modest in size and strength, but very difficult to gain access to from the outside. There are many types of lock mechanisms in use: *A combination lock similar in principle to that of a padlock or safe door is very common. This is usually a mechanical device but products incorporating both mechanical and electronic mechanisms are available, making certain safe cracking techniques very difficult.10 *High security key locks are used in a few vault doors.11 *A dual control (dual custody) combination lock has two dials controlling two locking mechanisms for the door. They are usually configured so that both locks must be dialed open at the same time for the door to be unlocked. No single person is given both combinations, requiring two people to cooperate to open the door. Some doors may be configured so that either dial will unlock the door, trading off increased convenience for lessened security. *A time lock is a clock that prevents the vault's door from opening until a specified number of hours have passed. This is still the "theft proof" lock system that Sargent invented in the late nineteenth century. Such locks are manufactured by only a few companies worldwide. The locking system is supplied to the vault manufacturer preassembled. * Many safe-cracking techniques also apply to the locking mechanism of the vault door. They may be complicated by the sheer thickness and strength of the door and panel. Installation *The finished vault panels, door, and lock assembly are transported to the bank construction site. The vault manufacturer's workers then place the panels enclosed in steel at the designated spots and weld them together. The vault manufacturer may also supply an alarm system, which is installed at the same time. While older vaults employed various weapons against burglars, such as blasts of steam or teargas, modern vaults instead use technological countermeasures. They can be wired with a listening device that picks up unusual sounds, or observed with a camera. An alarm is often present to alert local police if the door or lock is tampered with. Performance standards Quality control for much of the world's vault industry is overseen by Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL), in Northbrook, Illinois. Until 1991, the United States government also regulated the vault industry. The government set minimum standards for the thickness of vault walls, but advances in concrete technology made thickness an arbitrary measure of strength. Thin panels of new materials were far stronger than the thicker, poured concrete walls. Now the effectiveness of the vault is measured by how well it performs against a mock break-in. Manufacturers also do their own testing designing a new product to make sure it is likely to succeed in UL trials.12 Key points include: *It is based on using "common hand tools, picking tools, mechanical or portable electric tools, grinding points carbide drills, pressure applying devices or mechanisms, abrasive cutting wheels, power saws, coring tools, impact tools, fluxing rods, and oxy-fuel gas cutting torches". *A breach is a hole in the door or wall of at least 96 square inches (6 × 16 in (15.24 × 40.64 cm)) or breaking locking bolts to allow the door to open. *Considers only the time actually spent working (excludes setup, rests, etc.) *Does not cover attacks with a thermal lance or explosives. *UL-608 makes no claims as to the fire resistance of the vault. *Applies to the door and all sides. *The lock, ventilation, alarms, etc. are covered by other UL standards. Byproducts/waste The manufacturing process itself has no unusual waste or byproducts, but getting rid of old bank vaults can be a problem. Newer, modular bank vaults can be moved if a bank closes or relocates. They can also be enlarged if the bank's needs change. Older bank vaults are quite difficult to demolish. If an old bank building is to be renovated for another use, in most cases a specialty contractor has to be called in to demolish the vault. A vault's demolition requires massive wrecking equipment and may take months of work at a large expense. At least one company in the United States refurbishes old vault doors that are then resold. In some cases, the new owner of a former bank building will opt to use the vault. There are cases where, for example, a bank building was renovated into a pub, which then used the vault as a secure storeroom for its liquor supply. Future Bank vault technology changed rapidly in the 1980s and 1990s with the development of improved concrete material. Bank burglaries are also no longer the substantial problem they were in the late nineteenth century up through the 1930s, but vault makers continue to alter their products to counter new break-in methods. An issue in the twenty-first century is the thermal lance. Burning iron rods in pure oxygen ignited by an oxyacetylene torch, it can produce temperatures of 6,600–8,000 °F (3,650–4,430 °C). The thermal lance user bores a series of small holes that can eventually be linked to form a gap. Vault manufacturers work closely with the banking industry and law enforcement in order to keep up with such advances in burglary. References ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite news ↑ Template:Cite web Further reading Books * Steele, Sean P., Heists: Swindles, Stickups, and Robberies that Shocked the World. New York: Metrobooks, 1995. ISBN 1-56799-170-X. * Tchudi, Stephen, Lock & Key: The Secrets of Locking Things Up, In, and Out. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1993. ISBN 0-684-19363-9. Periodicals * Chiles, James R., "Age-Old Battle to Keep Safes Safe from 'Creepers, Soup Men and Yeggs". Smithsonian (July 1984): 35–44. * Merrick, Amy, "Immovable Objects, If They're Bank Vaults, Make Nice Restaurants". The Wall Street Journal (5 February 2001): Al. Template:Use dmy dates External links Template:Commons category * "15 Most Impenetrable Bank Vaults", accessed 28 December 2010. * "Bank Vault (madehow.com)", accessed 28 December 2010. * "AR 380-5 Chapter V Safekeeping and Storage", U.S. DOD standard for secret material storage displayed by Federation of American Scientists, accessed 28 December 2010. * "Operating Instruction for the X-09 Type 1F High Security Electronic Lock", U.S. Naval Facilities Engineering Command, accessed 28 December 2010. Add Video Add Image A Time-Vault is a fictional device or structure,used to preserve or store items for safe keeping,existing within the . 4 Type One Time-Vault Edit A bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, and documents can be stored,outside of time and space. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock.Generally,they have size limitations,but act and function in a similar to small,scaled down New Genisis Bunkers 5 Type Two Time-VaultEdit A bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records,equiptment and documents can be stored,outside of time and space. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock.Generally,they have size limitations,but act and function in a similar to small,scaled down New Genisis Bunkers,just like Type One Time-Vaults.The diffecences,Type Two Time-Vault also not apart of a building,but can built as the buildings themselves. These Type Two Time-Vaults became sort scaled down version ofNew Genisis Bunkers,to be used store more various items and equiptment,but to be uses a safehouse or bases of operations,for various groups or individuals. 6 Type Three Time-VaultEdit a kind of huge Time-Vault,used to secure space where money, valuables, records,equiptment and documents can be stored,outside of time and space,too dangerous to allowed out among the populas. 7 Features Edit Separate security towers and administration building; main citadel (security staging areas, administrative offices); self-contained cells in subterranean levels, each cell has reconfigurable walls for differentiated accomodation; isolation pit/cells; self-contained nuclear power facility. Several eons ago, the United Kingdoms of Atlantis tried to solve the problem of incarcerating superhuman criminals and extraterrestrial lifeforms,to dangerous to allowed freedom by creating the maximum security prison termed “the Vault.” It had many advantages over more conventional prisons, as it contained multiple subterranean levels, was constructed from near-impervious materials such as either Atlanteanor steel, and used various power-dampening devices. An additional factor in the Vault’s early success was the fact that its location, deep within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, was kept top secret from all but the most necessary personnel and government officials. In the beginning, the Vault lived up to its expectations, becoming an effective internment for superhuman criminals. Most villains feared the Vault’s reputation as an “inescapable” prison, partly because it was so shrouded in secret. However, many would attempt to break out of the Vault, particularly Venom. His most notable attempted break-out occurred during the tenure of the warden Truman Marsh. Marsh had instituted a number of hard-line policies against the inmates, and Venom was able to recruit a veritable army in hopes of escaping. However, Marsh clamped down on the entire facility, setting a bomb to detonate rather than allow any to escape. The Avengers and Freedom Force combined their efforts to break into the prison, subdue the inmates, and defuse the bomb. Unfortunately, Marsh was killed by Venom in the process Lis-tos-02.jpg File:WinonaSavingsBankVault.JPG A bank vault (or strongroom) is a secure space where money, valuables, records, and documents can be stored. It is intended to protect their contents from theft, unauthorized use, fire, natural disasters, and other threats, just like a safe. But unlike safes, vaults are an integral part of the building within which they are built, using armored walls and a tightly fashioned door closed with a complex lock. Historically, strongrooms were built in the basement of a bank where the ceilings were vaulted, hence the name. Modern bank vaults typically contain many safe deposit boxes, as well as places for teller cash drawers, and other valuable assets of the bank or its customers. They are also common in other buildings where valuables are kept such as post offices, grand hotels, rare book libraries and certain government ministries. Vault technology developed in a type of arms race with bank robbers. As burglars came up with new ways to break into vaults, vault makers found innovative ways to foil them. Modern vaults may be armed with a wide array of alarms and anti-theft devices. Some nineteenth and early twentieth century vaults were built so well that today they are almost impossible to destroy. These older vaults were typically made with steel-reinforced concrete. The walls were usually at least 1 ft (0.3 m) thick, and the door itself was typically 3.5 ft (1.1 m) thick. Total weight ran into the hundreds of tons. Today vaults are made with thinner, lighter materials that, while still secure, are easier to dismantle than their earlier counterparts. 8 HistoryEdit File:Bank vault 1901.jpg The need for secure storage stretches far back in time. The earliest known locks were made by the Egyptians. Ancient Romans used a more sophisticated locking system, called warded locks. Warded locks had special notches and grooves that made picking them more difficult. Lock technology advanced independently in ancient India, Russia, and China, where the combination lock is thought to have originated. In the United States, most banks relied on small iron safes fitted with a key lock up until the middle of the nineteenth century. After the Gold Rush of 1849, unsuccessful prospectors turned to robbing banks. The prospectors would often break into the bank using a pickax and hammer. The safe was usually small enough that the thief could get it out a window, and take it to a secluded spot to break it open. Banks demanded more protection and safe makers responded by designing larger, heavier safes. Safes with a key lock were still vulnerable through the key hole, and bank robbers soon learned to blast off the door by pouring explosives in this opening. In 1861, inventor Linus Yale Jr. introduced the modern combination lock. Bankers quickly adopted Yale's lock for their safes, but bank robbers came up with several ways to get past the new invention. It was possible to use force to punch the combination lock through the door. Other experienced burglars learned to drill holes into the lock case and use mirrors to view the slots in the combination wheels inside the mechanism. A more direct approach was to simply kidnap the bank manager and force him to reveal the combination. After the inventions of the combination lock, James Sargent—an employee of Yale—developed the "theft proof lock." This was a combination lock that worked on a timer. The vault or safe door could only be opened after a set number of hours had passed, thus a kidnapped bank employee could not open the lock in the middle of the night even under force. Time locks became widespread at banks in the 1870s. This reduced the kidnappings, but set bank robbers to work again at prying or blasting open vaults. Thieves developed tools for forcing open a tiny crack between the vault door and frame. As the crack widened, the thieves levered the door open or poured in gunpowder and blasted it off. Vault makers responded with a series of stair-stepped grooves in the door frame so the door could not be levered open. But these grooves proved ideal for a new weapon: liquid nitroglycerin. Professional bank robbers learned to boil dynamite in a kettle of water and skim the nitroglycerin off the top. They could drip this volatile liquid into the door grooves and destroy the door. Vault makers subsequently redesigned their doors so they closed with a thick, smooth, tapered plug. The plug fit so tightly that there was no room for the nitroglycerin. By the 1920s, most banks avoided using safes and instead turned to gigantic, heavy vaults with walls and doors several feet thick. These were meant to withstand not only robbers but also angry mobs and natural disasters. Despite the new security measures, these vaults were still vulnerable to yet another new invention, the cutting torch. Burning oxygen and acetylene gas at about Template:Convert, the torch could easily cut through steel. It was in use as early as 1907, but became widespread with World War I. Robbers used cutting torches in over 200 bank robberies in 1924 alone. Manufacturers learned to sandwich a copper alloy into vault doors. If heated, the high thermal conductivity of copper dissipates the heat to prevent melting or burning. After this design improvement, bank burglaries fell off and were far less common at the end of the 1920s than at the beginning of the decade. Technology continues in the race with bank robbers, coming up with new devices such as heat sensors, motion detectors, and alarms. Bank robbers have in turn developed even more technological tools to find ways around these systems. Although the number of bank robberies has been cut dramatically, they are still attempted. Materials used in vaults and vault doors have changed as well. The earlier vaults had steel doors, but because these could easily be cut by torches, different materials were tried. Massive cast iron doors had more resistance to acetylene torches than steel. The modern preferred vault door material is actually the same concrete as used in the vault wall panels. It is usually clad in steel for cosmetic reasons. 9 DesignEdit File:TIFF Image File0003.TIF Bank vaults are built as custom orders. The vault is usually the first aspect of a new bank building to be designed and built. The manufacturing process begins with the design of the vault, and the rest of the bank is built around it. The vault manufacturer consults with the customer to determine factors such as the total vault size, desired shape, and location of the door. After the customer signs off on the design, the manufacturer configures the equipment to make the vault panels and door. The customer usually orders the vault to be delivered and installed. That is, the vault manufacturer not only makes the vault parts, but brings the parts to the construction site and puts them together. Bank vaults are typically made with steel-reinforced concrete. This material was not substantially different from that used in construction work. It relied on its immense thickness for strength. An ordinary vault from the middle of the 20th century might have been 18 in (45.72 cm) thick and was quite heavy and difficult to remove or remodel around. Modern bank vaults are now typically made of modular concrete panels using a special proprietary blend of concrete and additives for extreme strength. The concrete has been engineered for maximum crush resistance. A panel of this material, though only 3 in (7.62 cm) thick, may be up to 10 times as strong as an 18 in-thick (45.72-cm) panel of regular formula concrete. There are at least two public examples of vaults withstanding a nuclear blast. The most famous is the Teikoku Bank in Hiroshima whose two Mosler Safe Company vaults survived the atomic blast with all contents intact. The bank manager wrote a congratulatory note to Mosler.12 A second is a vault at the Nevada National Security Site (formerly the Nevada Test Site) in which an above ground Mosler vault was one of many structures specifically constructed to be exposed to an atomic blast.34 10 Manufacturing processEdit 10.1 PanelsEdit The wall panels are molded first using a special reinforced concrete mix. In addition to the usual cement powder, stone, etc., additional materials such as metal shavings or abrasive materials may be added to resist drilling penetration of the slab. Unlike regular concrete used in construction, the concrete for bank vaults is so thick that it cannot be poured. The consistency of concrete is measured by its "slump." Vault concrete has zero slump. It also sets very quickly, curing in only six to 12 hours, instead of the three to four days needed for most concrete.56 A network of reinforcing steel rods are manually placed into the damp mix. The molds are vibrated for several hours. The vibration settles the material and eliminates air pockets. The edges are smoothed with a trowel, and the concrete is allowed to harden. The panels are removed from the mold and placed on a truck for transport to the customer's construction site. 10.2 DoorEdit The vault door is also molded of special concrete used to make the panels, but it can be made in several ways. The door mold differs from the panel molds because there is a hole for the lock and the door will be clad in stainless steel. Some manufacturers use the steel cladding as the mold and pour the concrete directly into it. Other manufacturers use a regular mold and screw the steel on after the panel is dry. Round vault doors were popular in the early 20th century and are iconic images for a bank's high security. They fell out of favor due to manufacturing complexities, maintenance issues (door sag due to weight) and cost, but a few examples are still available.78 A day gate is a second door inside the main vault door frame used for limited vault protection while the main door is open. It is often made of open metal mesh or glass and is intended to keep a casual visitor out rather than to provide true security.9 10.3 LockEdit A vault door, much like the smaller burglary safe door, is secured with numerous massive metal bolts (cylinders) extending from the door into the surrounding frame. Holding those bolts in place is some sort of lock. The lock is invariably mounted on the inside (behind) of the difficult to penetrate door and is usually very modest in size and strength, but very difficult to gain access to from the outside. There are many types of lock mechanisms in use: A combination lock similar in principle to that of a padlock or safe door is very common. This is usually a mechanical device but products incorporating both mechanical and electronic mechanisms are available, making certain safe cracking techniques very difficult.10 High security key locks are used in a few vault doors.11 A dual control (dual custody) combination lock has two dials controlling two locking mechanisms for the door. They are usually configured so that both locks must be dialed open at the same time for the door to be unlocked. No single person is given both combinations, requiring two people to cooperate to open the door. Some doors may be configured so that either dial will unlock the door, trading off increased convenience for lessened security. A time lock is a clock that prevents the vault's door from opening until a specified number of hours have passed. This is still the "theft proof" lock system that Sargent invented in the late nineteenth century. Such locks are manufactured by only a few companies worldwide. The locking system is supplied to the vault manufacturer preassembled. Many safe-cracking techniques also apply to the locking mechanism of the vault door. They may be complicated by the sheer thickness and strength of the door and panel. 10.4 InstallationEdit The finished vault panels, door, and lock assembly are transported to the bank construction site. The vault manufacturer's workers then place the panels enclosed in steel at the designated spots and weld them together. The vault manufacturer may also supply an alarm system, which is installed at the same time. While older vaults employed various weapons against burglars, such as blasts of steam or teargas, modern vaults instead use technological countermeasures. They can be wired with a listening device that picks up unusual sounds, or observed with a camera. An alarm is often present to alert local police if the door or lock is tampered with. 11 Performance standardsEdit Quality control for much of the world's vault industry is overseen by Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL), in Northbrook, Illinois. Until 1991, the United States government also regulated the vault industry. The government set minimum standards for the thickness of vault walls, but advances in concrete technology made thickness an arbitrary measure of strength. Thin panels of new materials were far stronger than the thicker, poured concrete walls. Now the effectiveness of the vault is measured by how well it performs against a mock break-in. Manufacturers also do their own testing designing a new product to make sure it is likely to succeed in UL trials.12 Key points include: It is based on using "common hand tools, picking tools, mechanical or portable electric tools, grinding points carbide drills, pressure applying devices or mechanisms, abrasive cutting wheels, power saws, coring tools, impact tools, fluxing rods, and oxy-fuel gas cutting torches". A breach is a hole in the door or wall of at least 96 square inches (6 × 16 in (15.24 × 40.64 cm)) or breaking locking bolts to allow the door to open. Considers only the time actually spent working (excludes setup, rests, etc.) Does not cover attacks with a thermal lance or explosives. UL-608 makes no claims as to the fire resistance of the vault. Applies to the door and all sides. The lock, ventilation, alarms, etc. are covered by other UL standards. Rating Time to Breach Vault Class M 15 minutes Class I 30 minutes Class II 60 minutes Class III 120 minutes 12 Byproducts/wasteEdit The manufacturing process itself has no unusual waste or byproducts, but getting rid of old bank vaults can be a problem. Newer, modular bank vaults can be moved if a bank closes or relocates. They can also be enlarged if the bank's needs change. Older bank vaults are quite difficult to demolish. If an old bank building is to be renovated for another use, in most cases a specialty contractor has to be called in to demolish the vault. A vault's demolition requires massive wrecking equipment and may take months of work at a large expense. At least one company in the United States refurbishes old vault doors that are then resold. In some cases, the new owner of a former bank building will opt to use the vault. There are cases where, for example, a bank building was renovated into a pub, which then used the vault as a secure storeroom for its liquor supply. 13 FutureEdit Bank vault technology changed rapidly in the 1980s and 1990s with the development of improved concrete material. Bank burglaries are also no longer the substantial problem they were in the late nineteenth century up through the 1930s, but vault makers continue to alter their products to counter new break-in methods. An issue in the twenty-first century is the thermal lance. Burning iron rods in pure oxygen ignited by an oxyacetylene torch, it can produce temperatures of 6,600–8,000 °F (3,650–4,430 °C). The thermal lance user bores a series of small holes that can eventually be linked to form a gap. Vault manufacturers work closely with the banking industry and law enforcement in order to keep up with such advances in burglary. 14 ReferencesEdit ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite web ↑ Template:Cite news ↑ Template:Cite web 15 Further readingEdit 15.1 Books Edit Steele, Sean P., Heists: Swindles, Stickups, and Robberies that Shocked the World. New York: Metrobooks, 1995. ISBN 1-56799-170-X. Tchudi, Stephen, Lock & Key: The Secrets of Locking Things Up, In, and Out. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1993. ISBN 0-684-19363-9. 15.2 Periodicals Edit Chiles, James R., "Age-Old Battle to Keep Safes Safe from 'Creepers, Soup Men and Yeggs". Smithsonian (July 1984): 35–44. Merrick, Amy, "Immovable Objects, If They're Bank Vaults, Make Nice Restaurants". The Wall Street Journal (5 February 2001): Al. Template:Use dmy dates 16 External linksEdit Template:Commons category "15 Most Impenetrable Bank Vaults", accessed 28 December 2010. "Bank Vault (madehow.com)", accessed 28 December 2010. "AR 380-5 Chapter V Safekeeping and Storage", U.S. DOD standard for secret material storage displayed by Federation of American Scientists, accessed 28 December 2010. "Operating Instruction for the X-09 Type 1F High Security Electronic Lock", U.S. Naval Facilities Engineering Command, accessed 28 December 2010. Categories: Pages with broken file links Banking Security engineering Law enforcement terminology Secret places Safe houses Add category Recent Wiki Activity Tina Small. Mavericstud9 • 1 day ago Tina Small biography Mavericstud9 • 4 days ago Sir Jonathon Fallworth Fate Mavericstud9 • 5 days ago The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. Mavericstud9 • May 29 Trending FANDOM Articles Why the Women of ‘Luke Cage’ Are the Real Heroes of Season 2 Why the Women of ‘Luke Cage’ Are the Real Heroes of Season 2 The 5 Best Kingdom Hearts Music Tracks The 5 Best Kingdom Hearts Music Tracks The Games We’re Most Looking Forward to in the Next Year The Games We’re Most Looking Forward to in the Next Year “I am Harlem, and Harlem is Me!” — The Best Luke Cage Lines in Season 2 “I am Harlem, and Harlem is Me!” — The Best Luke Cage Lines in Season 2 How Boy Love Anime’s Rape Problem Damages the Queer Community How Boy Love Anime’s Rape Problem Damages the Queer Community Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Following History Following My contributions Recent changes Rename Upload photo more… My Tools Customize Shortcut Games Movies TV Wikis Search Mavericstud9 START A WIKI Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Maveric Universe Wiki 1,363 PAGES ADD POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE New Genesis Bunker Program EDIT SHARE Imount kronus time temple c(1vv8) Mount Kronus,New Tempus. Mount Kronus(35) Mount Utopia, The New Genesis Bunker Program is an intertemporal operation to protect and preserve various civilization from Natural and unnatural disasters,by preserving it's inhabitants,hardware,artifacts and data,in huge safe,underground storage and shelter areas. New Genesis Bunker Program Archives2007-08-12 00:40 CET | New Genisis Bunker front blue generation 1 New Genesis Bunker, {MAVERIC COMICS} Recent pages and files 1 New Genesis Bunker Program EditEdit New Genesis Bunker Program New Genesis Bunker Files.1179.origins. New Genesis Bunker Program-was designed by the Atlantean with the help of from the other Lords of Light to help maintain and preserve various aspects of a civilizations culture, society costumes, before, during and after any sort of Great Cataclysm or Great Disaster.The bunkers,huge sometimes ten to fifty mile long underground sanctuaries,hidden in key location,such as within the center area of a titantic city or sometimes located in remote areas,such as a dessert or tundra,this way the civilaztion can be preserved to be able to rebuild again. New Genesis Bunker Program were created to mainly store items and imformation of importance to that society.The bunkers were also used as an underground library-using a combination of a physical library and computer bank library,storing imfomation on isolinear data disks,incase the surface world is totally or partially whipped out by some unknown disaster. The New Genisis Bunkers was originally funded by several sourses-Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.Fate Enterprises,Inc.,Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.The Khomandai Fund,The Time Core Corporation,The Kulthan Foundation,Shaitanus Enterprises,Inc,The Moontharr Preservation Corporation,and such ,who are all semi-philanphropic enterprises.Later on the Sidairian Preservation Foundation,otherwise known as the Sidairian Preservers got involved. 2 The Khomandai FundEdit The Khomandai Fund-is an organization,who is a world wide Great Disaster relief operation. humanitarian organization that provides emergency assistance, disaster relief and education inside the world of it’s operation.It helps worlds and the local region within them with medical assistance,insurance against damages caused by the cataclysm and financial assistance to help rebuild the area.This includes the local military organization,when possible.It also,helps the other organizations that assist disaster relief situation such as the New Genisis Project,who also act as an interstellar and international rescue,research and rebirth operation .The Khomandai Fund,comes from an alternate Earth( Earth 9173),where the planet surfered a world wide disaster and little was done to help the situation for many thousands of generations.The Khomandai Valley was the first place of Terra-Prime,where this operation was used successfully.The valley was named after Atlantean Jack Khomandai .The Khomandhai Valley Warriors,transplanted from that alternate earth worldline,adapted pretty well to this new settlement with various locations of Northern Almerhann. The Khomandhai Warriors,strong resilliant super warriors,similar to the Kalladon,but trained in more phychological training as an Omega Warrior,to handle knives,guns,electro shock poles,armed with explosive charges at the tip called ‘’Boom Boom Sticks.’’because of the load boom noise they make as they strike a target.set about to transform the area into a more viable settlement.The Khomandhai Warriors took to river rafting and speed boat patrol,to travel around the Post Cataclysmic Era of Northern Almerhann,Weastern Pangea,Terra-Prime.The Khomandai Valley River Rangers,in time grew into the Northern Almerhann Coast Guard Services. 3 New Genesis Bunker ProgramEdit New Genesis Shelters began as a Jack Khomandai Construction Program Management firm,began as. a operation by several iternational rich families,upon the ancient Atlantean homeorld.Khomandai was a survivalist,who feared the Taurons,Tykhon,Acheron Empires,during the First and Second Tauron World Wars,might destroy the world. The Team consists of a core group of Independent, specially trained shelter design firms for structural engineering, blast engineering, EMP/HEMP shielding, CBRN, HVAC, electrical and alternative energy designs. All construction is performed by a special group of geographically specific licensed general contractors. These independent design firms and general contractors have had specialized shelter design and build training before they can become part of the “Hardened Structures Team”. The Hardened Structures Team has successfully delivered shelter projects world-wide for over 21 years.Hardened Structures is a Construction Program Management firm specializing in the confidential planning, design and covert construction of fortified homes, bomb shelters, underground shelters and homes with underground bunkers, survival shelters, 2012 Shelters, bunkers and hardened military facilities.It has an observation tower with a 10,000 square foot bunker hidden underneath it. This latest bunker is designed to withstand whatever catastrophe that may take place. These facilities are designed for sustainability with independent sources of power and water and incorporate numerous defensive and offensive capabilities. They can serve as a primary dwelling, vacation home, corporate retreat, long term shelter or expanded multi-function compound. Client confidentiality and total project secrecy are paramount on all of our projects.Drawing of a completed Genesis bunker. Most accommodation will be below the blast proof roof. A full communications room will be set up in the bunker, providing full computer and radio for contact to the outside world. The Hardened Structures Team of independent, specially trained shelter design firms can provide all designs, planning, estimating, engineering, modeling,construction and technical support to offer complete turn-key survival facility solutions for private/residential, commercial, military and special projects. Hardened Structures can also provide all of the specialized equipment necessary for underground bunker construction, such as CBRN air filtration systems, blast doors, blast valves, water generators, and much more. As Worldwide providers of bomb shelter design and underground bunker construction expertise, the Hardened Structures Team understands that each risk situation is unique and requires a comprehensive threat assessment and asset assessment tailored to the client’s particular defensive and sustainability requirements. Our management methodologies ensure that your facilities achieve a condition ofBalanced Survivability where all systems are hardened to mitigate the same threat levels thus assuring there is no "Achilles Heel" in the facility. Regardless if it isChemical, Biological, Radiological, Explosive (CBRE) weapons, armed assaults,end-of-the-world scenarios, WMD's or other civilization altering scenario, our affiliates experienced and highly specialized teams of engineers, scientists and ex-military special forces can confidentially design and covertly construct your facility efficiently and cost effectively anywhere in the world. In the world of Hardened Structures construction, the importance of client confidentiality and project secrecy and security cannot be overstated. We serve as our Client's Agent and Representative solely protecting their best interests by implementing and enforcing client and project specific security and confidentiality parameters throughout the design, planning, and construction process. Description The Northern Almerhann Coast Guard, in its literature, describes itself as "a military, maritime, multi-mission service within the Department of Homeland Security dedicated to protecting the safety and security of Northern Almerhann." It differs from the other armed services of the Pan Almerhann Federation; in that the other four armed services are components of the Department of Defense. coast guard is a national organization responsible for various services at sea. However the term implies widely different responsibilities in different countries. Among the responsibilities that may be entrusted to a coast guard service are enforcement of maritime law, maintenance of seamarks, border control, and other services. During wartime coast guards might be responsible for harbour defense, port security, naval counterintelligence and coastal patrols. Admiralty law (also referred to as maritime law) is a distinct body of law which governs maritime questions and offenses. It is a body of private international law governing the relationships between private entities which operate vessels on the oceans. It is distinguished from the Law of the Sea, which is a body of public international law dealing with navigational rights, mineral rights, jurisdiction over coastal waters and international law governing relationships between nations. Role The Northern Almerhann Coast Guard has a broad and important role in homeland security, law enforcement, search and rescue, marine environmental pollution response, and the maintenance of river, intracoastal and offshore aids to navigation (ATON). (1) carry a firearm; (2) execute and serve any order, warrant, subpoena, summons, or other process issued under the authority of the Pan Almerhann Federation; (3) make an arrest without a warrant for any offense against the Pan Almerhann Federation; committed in the officer's presence or for a felony, cognizable under the laws of the Pan Almerhann Federation; committed outside the officer's presence if the officer has reasonable grounds to believe that the person to be arrested has committed or is committing a felony; and (4) perform any other law enforcement duty that the Secretary of the Treasury may designate. The current nine Recruit Training Objectives are: Self-discipline Military skills Marksmanship Vocational skills and academics Military bearing Physical fitness and wellness Water survival and swim qualifications Esprit de corps Core values (Honor, Respect, and Devotion to Duty) The New Genisis Bunker operation,has been successful upon such worlds as Terra-Prime,Alpha Temporus,Earth 9173,and other worldlines.Often seen as huge,crystal mountain tops,roughly resemble a mountainous lava plug,the New Genisis Bunkers rest underneath these Great Atlantean Plateau structures,that make up the upper levels of the New Genisis operation.There ancient Atlantean Ruins for ‘’G ‘’ and ‘’B’’ can be found in the Atlantean alphabet,over doors or other areas where the Bunkers can be found and access to by way of heavy security doors.Sometimes Sidairian Monolith or Marker Pylons can be guides to a New Genisis Bunker area.New Genisis Bunker Survey Teams-missinaries of mercy,medical assistance,protection,and so on,use them as guides back to their location,especially if their hand sensor or global positioning devices are not available. New Genisis agents-.New Genisis Bunker Survey Teams,often work with organization such as the members of the Legion of Time-Sorceres,Alpha Omega Warriors,the Temporal Guardians,the Knight Angels,the Khomandhai Valley Warriors,the Thuvian Rangers,the Terran Fedration Rangers,mostlike the Sub Shuttle Tunnel Stalkers teams,Project;Time-Stalkers,Inc.,The Spartarian Warriors,the Spartaxian Ninja Warriors,the Avengerai Warriors and so on. The New Genisis Bunker are similar to many hidden santuary command operations.They are used as storage and shelter areas.Many of the underground sub basements or bunkers are used as time capsules,that can extend for miles around a New Genisis Bunker site,complete with power reactors,command bridge area,several auxiary command bridges,musceum areas,backup power reactors,maintaince plants,atmosphere environmental operations plants and so for the for a smoth continueing operation of the bunker base. Various criminals, politicians, scientists, and inventors who populate the dystopian world outside the Bunkers. The New Genisis Bunker concept was inspired by several different concepts used in other science fiction projects-the Pax operation,found within the Carlsbad coverns,from the tv movie Genisis II.,the Downunder from Cadilac and Dinosaurs,The Krell underground civilation found within the movie Fordidden Planet, Details for this torrent Genesis II (1973) - Planet Earth (1974) Gene Roddenberry TV Pi Type: Video > TV shows Files: 3 Size: 1018.49 MiB (1067960130 Bytes) Spoken language(s): English Quality: +0 / -0 (0) Uploaded: 2005-11-04 18:08:23 GMT By: BeOSDano0 Download this torrent Plot Summary for Genesis II (1973) (TV)Dylan Hunt, a scientist, puts himself into suspended animation in a NASA cavern in 1979 to establish if he could be brought back to life in a couple of days to research into extending the process to astronauts. However the cavern collapses during an earthquake and Dylan doesn't recover until the year 2133. During the 154 years he had slept, war has broken out and the world's scientists rebelled against the war-loving military and developed a society known as the Pax, whose goal is to keep the spirit of mankind alive.Pax main headquarters resides in Chiyenne Mountain,where Norad once existed.They use sub shuttles to travel around the earth-as sub soinic speeds. The Subshuttles were underground transit systems used by PAX to get around the Globe. They were constructed when "Air Travel" became too vulnerable prior to "The Great Conflict" However there are also the mutant Tyranians who plan to be Nazi-like rulers of the slowly recovering world. Dylan is tricked by the Tyranians who plan to use his knowledge of the past to rebuild their nuclear generator and therefore make their plans complete. Can the Pax and Dylan stop them or will the man from the past destroy the future?... Plot Summary for Planet Earth (1974) (TV)Planet Earth is a sequel to Gene Roddenberry's Genesis II (1973) made-for-TV movie, in which a NASA scientist, Dylan Hunt, is revived from suspended animation in the post-nuclear war United States. In Planet Earth, Dylan is now a sworn member of PAX, the colony of people who revived him. Dylan and his PAX team find another colony which is ruled by women and where all men are slaves. He is captured and sold as a slave, but escapes and organizes a rebellion. Dylan once again has a profound influence in the new world that he finds himself in, in the year 2233. Download this torrent Comments albabe at 2007-08-12 00:40 CET: I was hoping some kind soul could put this up for a day or so Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Public website none Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc. Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Version: Current by SUPERMAN - Jul 23 Page editing not supported in your web browser. Download a new copy of Firefox or Internet Explorer to edit pages. 1 message about this page Jul 23 2008 by SUPERMAN Click on http://groups.google.com/group/MAVERIC-COMICS/web/new-genesis-bunker-program?hl=en - or copy & paste it into your browser's address bar if that doesn't work. Report this page Reply to this discussion Hide message box Create a group - Google Groups - Google Home - Terms of Service - Privacy Policy ©2008 Google Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 12:00 PM Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Tina Small. Mavericstud9 • 1 day ago Tina Small biography Mavericstud9 • 4 days ago Sir Jonathon Fallworth Fate Mavericstud9 • 5 days ago The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. Mavericstud9 • May 29 Trending FANDOM Articles ‘Westworld’ Season 2 Finale: The Dolores Twist Changes Everything ‘Westworld’ Season 2 Finale: The Dolores Twist Changes Everything Why We’re Loving Misty Knight’s Bionic Arm in ‘Luke Cage’ Season 2 Why We’re Loving Misty Knight’s Bionic Arm in ‘Luke Cage’ Season 2 Old Is Gold: What Game Developers Could Learn From Retro RPGs Old Is Gold: What Game Developers Could Learn From Retro RPGs Why Are Cartoony Games Suddenly Popular Again? Why Are Cartoony Games Suddenly Popular Again? The 9 Funniest Superhero Movies Ever Made The 9 Funniest Superhero Movies Ever Made Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Following History Following My contributions Recent changes Rename Upload photo more… My Tools Customize Shortcut Games Movies TV Wikis Search Mavericstud9 START A WIKI Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Maveric Universe Wiki 1,363 PAGES ADD POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE Atlantean Super Structures EDIT SHARE Atlantean Super Structures New Genisis Bunkers and other related Atlantean structures. Atlantean Resorts. The Atlanteans find an apparently empty planet,terraform it,if needed and build huge machinery which has the job of making fantasies into realities.These are located within huge underground New Genisis Bunkers,complete witha self-repairing based Nanotechnology (as Drex) would offer the ultimate physical manufacturing technology. and still-functioning gigantic machine which reposes, blinking and humming, beneath an empty deserts,remote thundras,icelands and forrest of a piticular world of . It is a cube measuring 20 miles on a side () powered by 9,200 working thermonuclear (fusion) reactors,The top is usually reserved for an Atlantean Star Citadel-a huge,generally ground based fortress building-three above-ground floors and three basement floors.Most Atlantean Citadels,Star Paliceses,Star Castles and mansions castle of titanic proportions include many of these standard features listed below.The castle has become synonymous with large, sprawling buildings and are such in Atlantean society-part residence,headquarters,research center and fortess. The top five sections of the these Atlantean Buildings generally are are completely airtight; all doors are airlocks,as are the lower levels,hidden beneath the building.Many can lead to hidden circular vault doors,which can roll back and forthe,as needed. Complete environmental support (including atmosphere) is provided by the area between elevators 2, 3, and 4 on all floors. The building's steel-alloy framework is rigid enough to be stood on one corner and not collapse.The design of the headquarters of the is along strictly utilitarian lines, except for apartments and public areas. All aspects of the design are constantly being improved, including security. For example, windows are 2 ft (0.61 m) thick composites of various glasses and plastics which are mirrored on the outside. Solid, armored, exterior walls are also mirror-clad and are indistinguishable from transparent sections. The first three floors were open to the public and had twelve rooms.A portion of the mansion's third floor served as a hangar for the various shuttle craft hanger decks, their primary mode of transportation.Some corridors form labyrinths, and the arrangement of rooms seems to change by itself. The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous, The basement contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains living rooms, dining rooms, and the general library. The second floor holds living quarters for , and any guests they may have.The Great Hall of Justice" - housed atop the Central Watchtowers' peak is the conference hall where the Atlanteans meets and plots strategy, assigns duties and engages in open discussion.At its center is a round table, There are 12 seats, 7 or 8 of which are reserved for the core members with their respective insignia. The Imperial Houseclan symbol itself is prominently placed in the center of the table. Promenade - a large area devoted for ceremonies The house has more than 40 rooms, most of which are closed off due to lack of inhabitants and financial reasons, and more than a few secret passageways, including a room that is a gateway to a Parallel Timeline-computer/communications/sensor network, a stairway through time, and one room that appears to be a play room to some, and nothing more than a linen closet to others.Most of the household activity is centered in the drawing room and foyer, and sometimes the kitchen, dining room, and study.West Wing room – A large study filled with old papers The third floor of the building is specifically the Sanctum Sanctorum, for that is where Time Sorcerer has theis meditation room and occult library, where they keeps the Book of the Time, and his repository of ancient artifacts and objects of magical power, such as the Orb of Time,Power Spheres, .Trophy room - various memorabilia from the Leagion's past cases as well as sculptures/tributesThe Atlantean Mansion consistently has a circular window with three swooping lines; this design has stayed with the building despite the window's destruction on many occasions. The three floors below ground were restricted from the public and had modified rooms for the special use of the mansion owner and staff. Foyer & main drawing room – This was the principal setting for much of the series. A grand stairway and mezzanine looks over the foyer and leads to the second floor. The parlor had large bay windows that overlooked the ocean Study - Located off the foyer, next to the parlor. Tower room - Structurally, the house was constructed around a large central tower that contained an attic room.It can be used as an auxilliary Command and Control Station,detainment cell,weaponds locker Bedrooms – There are 10 second-floor rooms (not to mention servant quarters in the back of the first floor).Private quarters - each core member has a specific private quarters for extended stays. Individual quarters are personalized for the members' tastes and lifestyle. Below is varios basement areas and several sub-basement areas below that,which leeds toward the New Genisis Bunker sections,located underground. "Arsenal" chamber,Armory/Hangar - adjacent to one another, this area houses a variety of specialized equipment the League or its allies may need depending on the mission as well as space-worthy ships capable of intergalactic travel, the Atlantean gym, test-shooting room, the training room (much like the holographic training decks about many star ships ), the cryogenic storage area, a vault to contain hidden Temporal Jump Point passenger s transporter pad and power generator, and the ultra-secure assembly room.contains many of the same features. The Tactics Holo Room, Holographic rooms, the Lord and Lady of the Manor offices, the hangar, which houses many transportation vehicles, as well as aircraft such as the and other rooms are on the upper level of the building. The main power system, that uses ecological energy sources such as hydropower, the infirmary and the laboratory are on the lower level. Other areas: Power Core, Recreation area, Holographic training room, Laboratories, Med-lab, Technology/Engineering Workshops, Containment Cells.Hydroponics - this area houses a variety of alien flora which has greatly efficient photosynthesis compared to terran plants, serving as the Bunkers's source of oxygen,when the Atmosphere generators are not in use or damaged. Some corridors form labyrinths, and the arrangement of rooms seems to change by itself. The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous, such as a radio which is fatal to the touch. The basement contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains living rooms, dining rooms, and the general library.Although the base is designed for many occupants, it is made mention by Armor that the staff intend to move into the city of San Francisco with some of the students and mentor them. The estate also boasts a championship-quality golf course and a Venetian-style canal with gondolas. The extensive zoo and aquarium were stocked with a menagerie of animals, including monkeys, horses, giraffes, birds, octopuses, elephants and donkeys. The estate is enclosed by a metal partition that is entered through a gateway with a giant letter "K" written above it. Central to the estate is Xanadu proper, the castle-like mansion that served as Kane's home and repository for his enormous collection of antiquities and objets d'art. Xanadu has at least a few dozen butlers and maidservants. 1 New Genisis BunkersEdit The Atlanteans and other elder races build Great Titanic Machines, some the 8,000 cubic mile (33,000 km³), that are built for various uses. Sometimes they are stored or located with a New Genesis Bunkers, that was created for the purpose of providing shelter in case of some sort of planetwide disaster or cataclysm, complete with massive holo libraries full isolinear data tapes, teaching helmets, hangar garages-complete with various vehicles-star ships, smart speeder bikes or Spikes, hover speeder cars, purpose to preserving the culture until it can either re Terraformed for habitation and recolonization or relocation again underground complexes.or New Genisis Bunkers, some of various sizes ,some the size of Star Palace star ships, while others as big as Super Star Castles are often hidden and only found by above surface marker or monolith structures. Others can located with huge above surface Crystal Towers or City Scapes marking underground complexes. Often a New Genisis Bunker is guarded by a Holo Demon of some sort to prevent unwanted alien archeologist and anthropologist from discovering the Atlantean,Tykhon and Tauron Empires secrets. New Genisis Bunkers often are also the location of one those huge machine laboratories-a Shadow Complex –a vast network of many various machine labs and smaller tech complexes.Originally designed as a high-rise industrial site to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor height is 24 feet (7.3 m)., a 1500', 100 story building of advanced composites, concrete, and glass, designed to Researcher specifications. The top section was built to show the numeral 4 on each side. Of the 100 floors, the top 50 belong to the team. System upgrades with new technologies after long deployments weren't unusual in their history, but the became a keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with the impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral EVA bays, four dorsal service hatches, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull; four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the bunker. Of the 100 story building: Floors 1 through 50 belong to the former tenants of the Each iteration has had several internal levels, including an observation deck, hangar bays and medical facilities Floors 51-70 are "buffer floors", where the tenants do not have 99 year leases. Reed has left this space available in case the team expands or grows and needs more space. Floors 71-100 serve as the headquarters for the team. The layout of the floors is essentially the same as that of the Baxter Building. Floor 71 is a reception area where the team's robot Roberta acts as both a receptionist and a guardian for the rest of the building. Floor 72 acts as an inn where guests of the team can stay. Two suites maintained solely for aquatic visitors (such as Atlanteans ) are accessible from pool entrances. These pools can also be used as aquatic conference rooms, and each suite has a different type of water: one fresh water and one salt water. A watertight elevator connects these suites with the river access tunnel on Sublevel 5. Floors 73-75 are the team's living quarters. Besides the four members of the team the floor also accommodated (later revealed to be the , and among others. There was also a kitchen, pantry, spa, two gyms (one for normal strength levels, the other for super-strong users), a large library, and a computerized classroom. Floors 76 and 77 functions as the team's command center. Meeting rooms, communications stations, links to Starcastles and other astronomical organizations, and a computerized medical station are here. Floors 78-80 are storage for miscellaneous supplies. These floors serve as future expansion space and as a buffer in case of a disaster in Researchs laboratory. Alicia claimed a section of 78 as a studio for the times she stayed in the building. Floors 81-99 act as Research laboratory and storage for their equipment. There is an identical workstation on each floor, enabling Research Shops,such as The Department of Special Research ,otherwise known as Department S,to work on any floor. The workstation consists of computer terminals, communications console, and mechanical fabricators. None of these workstations is located overhead any other workstation and no three of them are in a straight line. This minimizes the risk of several stations being destroyed in a battle. The workstations were linked to each other and to a similar console in the home. Floors 90 and 91 contains the small Emergency Time Portals. The Portal is in a heavily armored room with walls of strongly reinforced material. Floors 98 and 99 serve as warehouse and machine shops. They support the hangar on 100 and act as a buffer to absorb damage from possible hangar disasters. Fuel tanks for the s vehicles are on 99. Floor 100 is the 's hangar. It fills the space under the four immense that top the building. The building's foundation reaches 150' into the Manhattan bedrock. There are ten floors there. Sublevels 1-2 are used by the building's maintenance staff. Sublevels 3-4 contain the freight docks and tenant warehouse facilities. A railroad spur enable large masses of freight to be moved in or out without the need to deal with the impenetrable Manhattan traffic. Sublevels 5-15 are restricted to the . These floors containe special devices and support facilities for floors 71-100. Sublevel 5 contain the water-filled conduit that reach the ; this permits aquatic visitors to directly reach the complex without suffering the indignity of having to swim through the sewer system. 2 Tauron Time TunnelEdit Generally with this Shadow Complex,is the Titantic Time Tunnel or Time Tube-a huge stationary Star Gateway into Temporal Space.Some of these were abandoned by the Taurons and used by other interstellar races,such as Terrans,with Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.to explore interstellar temporal space.Some Tauron Refugees have used the abondoned Time Tunnels to escape to distant colonies in the same universe or other alternate realities and set up small colonies there.These Taurons believe in a back to the ancient times,when the Taurons believe in the same peaceful interstellar intentions as their cousins the Atlanteans.Their goal is work toward rebuilt those fraction Tauron Civilizations,as far far benifictial interstellar civilizatiuon,than evil militaristic imperial Tauron Empire,they came from. Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Tina Small. Mavericstud9 • 1 day ago Tina Small biography Mavericstud9 • 4 days ago Sir Jonathon Fallworth Fate Mavericstud9 • 5 days ago The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. Mavericstud9 • May 29 Trending FANDOM Articles ‘Westworld’: Is The Man in Black a Host? ‘Westworld’: Is The Man in Black a Host? How Boy Love Anime’s Rape Problem Damages the Queer Community How Boy Love Anime’s Rape Problem Damages the Queer Community 5 Questions We Need Answered in ‘Voltron’ Season 7 5 Questions We Need Answered in ‘Voltron’ Season 7 The E3 Game Announcements That Made Us Giddy With Excitement The E3 Game Announcements That Made Us Giddy With Excitement 8 Game-Changing LGBTQ Characters in Film and TV 8 Game-Changing LGBTQ Characters in Film and TV Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Follow History Follow My contributions Recent changes Rename Upload photo more… My Tools Customize ShortcutOpen main menu Wikipedia Search Wikipedia EditWatch this page Read in another language S.T.A.R. Labs Page issues For the European research institute, see Starlab. For other uses of S.T.A.R., see Star (disambiguation). Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories (S.T.A.R. Labs) is a fictional scientific research facility and organization appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. It first appeared in Superman #246 (December 1971) and was created by Cary Bates and Rich Buckler. S.T.A.R. Labs S.T.A.R. Labs.jpg Interior artwork from Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe vol. 1, 20 (October, 1986 DC Comics). Art by Ross Andru and Ricardo Villagran. Publication information Publisher DC Comics First appearance Superman vol. 1 #246 (December 1971) Created by Cary Bates (writer) Rich Buckler (artist) In-story information Type of business Research and development Base(s) Gotham City Metropolis Central City Detroit San Francisco Seattle Wichita San Jose Palo Alto Sunnyvale Philadelphia Boston Owner(s) Garrison Slate New Earth Employee(s) W.D.CGlobal leadership Contents Publication history Edit S.T.A.R. Labs was introduced in Superman #246 (December 1971). In the Superman comics, Professor Hamilton formerly worked there, and Dr. Kitty Faulkner, also known as the superheroine Rampage, is currently employed there. The Metropolis location is featured in a battle and as a plot point in Armageddon 2001. In Teen Titans, Cyborg's parents, Silas and Eleanor Stone, and his former love interest, Dr. Sarah Charles, all worked for S.T.A.R. Labs. Past S.T.A.R. Labs employees are Murray Takamoto,1 Dr. Jenet Klyburn, and Dr. Albert Michaels (the first Atomic Skull). The 1993 comics miniseries S.T.A.R. Corps was about a group of superhumans who had inadvertently gained their powers in a S.T.A.R. Labs experiment. The labs are featured in the 1996 mini-series The Final Night. As eternal winter threatens the world, thanks to the Sun-Eater, S.T.A.R. Labs keeps their webpage updated with encouragement and various information related to the emergency. The San Francisco and Montana branches play an important role in the arc in Justice League of America #110–114 (2005). 52 Aftermath: The Four Horsemen #1 (October 2007) shows a S.T.A.R. Labs relief operation working, side by side with Waynetech, in the devastated remains of the country of Bialya. All the relief workers are slain by outside forces. The latter few issues of DC Universe: Legacies showcases the life of Metropolis Star Labs security director Jim Mahoney.2 Fictional history Edit S.T.A.R. was founded by scientist Robert Meersman, who wanted a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. He succeeded not only on a national scale, but an international one as well: S.T.A.R. Labs currently maintains facilities in Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan as well as in the United States, with the total number of facilities numbering between twenty and thirty at last recorded count. S.T.A.R. Labs is one of the companies providing sponsorship to the superhero team The Conglomerate. The other sponsors included American Steel, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, Ferris Aircraft, LexCorp, Ovel Oil, Pax Entertainment, Stagg Enterprises.3 Locations Edit A partial list of some known locations of S.T.A.R. Labs facilities and their research focuses, where either is known, includes: Austin, Texas Central City, Missouri, Home of the Flash Chicago, Illinois: specializing in research and technology Detroit, Michigan: specialized in physics research. Closed down in 2004. New facility seen in 2017.4 Fawcett City: specializing in extraterrestrial research5 Gotham City: specializing in weaponry Keystone City, Kansas Kyoto, Japan6 Los Angeles, California: specializing in genetics and disease control Melbourne, Australia Metropolis (Queensland Park Borough, near Metropolis Harbor): specializing in marine biology Metropolis (central branch, New Troy Island): catch-all facility Missoula County, Montana7 New York City, New York: specializing in research and technology. Destroyed in explosion.8 Palo Alto, medical facility Phoenix, Arizona: specializing in meteorology and natural disasters Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, radioactive storage and testing centers Salt Lake City, Utah:9 specializing in physics San Diego, California: specializing in chemical research San Francisco, California: specializing in studying metahumans Seattle, Washington: specializing in studying psychology and psionics. Toronto, Ontario, Canada10 Tulsa, Oklahoma Piquet Carneiro, Ceará Wichita, Kansas, specializing in robotics In other media Edit Television Edit Animated Edit S.T.A.R. Labs is shown in the Superman episode "The Hunter." S.T.A.R. Labs is mentioned in an episode of Batman: The Animated Series. In Superman: The Animated Series, S.T.A.R. Labs and scientist Professor Hamilton made regular appearances as a source of information and equipment for Superman. In addition to housing Kryptonite rocks under lock and key, S.T.A.R. custodian Rudy Jones was transformed into the monstrous Parasite during an attempt to steal hazardous materials. The episode "Two's a Crowd" featured a scientist named Earl Garver who stole isotopes which he made into a bomb until he was stopped by Superman. S.T.A.R. Labs made appearances in Justice League Unlimited. S.T.A.R. Labs was also mentioned in the Teen Titans cartoon, as the makers of the "Maximum 7", a microchip Cyborg uses to upgrade himself in the episode "Overdrive". S.T.A.R. Labs is also featured in the animated series Krypto the Superdog; it has an unintentional hand in creating Stretch-O-Mutt. A van that has "S.T.A.R. LABS" written on it can be seen at the end of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Invasion of the Secret Santas." Masked men from S.T.A.R. Labs are loading the remains of Red Tornado into it to be repaired. In "The Color of Revenge," an S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Bludhaven is later attacked by Crazy Quilt when he comes to steal the Stimulated Emission Light Amplifier. A group of bound and gagged S.T.A.R. scientists briefly appear, but have no lines. A S.T.A.R. Labs facility appears in the Young Justice episode "Infiltrator". The facility is raided and destroyed by the Swarm, a cloud of dangerous nanites used by the League of Shadows. In "Misplaced," Klarion the Witch Boy, Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust and Wizard's spell that split the Earth into the kids dimension and the adults dimension enabled a diversion for Riddler and Sportsmaster to steal an organism (which resembles a part of Starro) from S.T.A.R. Labs. It is brought before Brain during his meeting with the other members of The Light (Project Cadmus' Board of Directors) as Brain tells Klarion the Witch Boy that they plan to bring it "into the Light." The only know members of S.T.A.R. Labs in this continuity are Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado. Live action Edit In the 1990 series The Flash, Dr. Christina "Tina" McGee (Amanda Pays), the scientist who helps Barry Allen (John Wesley Shipp) deal with the super-speed that makes him The Flash, works for S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, S.T.A.R. Labs was often mentioned as a source of scientific information. It gained more prominence with the introduction of S.T.A.R. scientist Dr. Bernard Klein as a recurring character from the third season onwards. Dallas City Hall doubles as S.T.A.R. Labs' building exterior for long shots during the series. In Smallville, Winslow Schott is a scientific inventor of S.T.A.R. Labs who was hired by Oliver Queen to work for Queen Industries. It is later revealed that S.T.A.R. Labs was founded by Virgil Swann. S.T.A.R. Labs is also run by Dr. Emil Hamilton who took over Dr. Virgil Swann place to help Superman's powers and his origin. S.T.A.R. Labs appears as a major location in the Arrowverse. It is first mentioned in the second season of Arrow during the episode "Three Ghosts" when Barry Allen (Grant Gustin), having helped Oliver Queen thwart one of Sebastian Blood's schemes in Starling City, returns to his home of Central City, only to be simultaneously hit by both lightning and an explosion caused by the meltdown of S.T.A.R. Labs's particle accelerator and rendered comatose for nine months. Later, in "The Man Under the Hood," S.T.A.R. scientists Caitlin Snow (Danielle Panabaker) and Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes) are recruited by Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards) to synthesize a cure to Mirakuru drug using a blood sample. The villain Deathstroke (Manu Bennett) also attacks S.T.A.R. Labs in the same episode on the hunt for some equipment. S.T.A.R. Labs returns in the 2014 series The Flash. Following the events of the second season of Arrow, Barry awakens from his coma and learns that he has gained super speed. He joins forces with Caitlin, Cisco, S.T.A.R. founder Harrison Wells (Tom Cavanagh), and his adoptive father Joe West (Jesse L. Martin) to combat individuals who were also affected by the particle accelerator explosion (dubbed metahumans) but are using their newfound abilities for nefarious purposes, using S.T.A.R. Labs as a primary base of operations and reappropriating the old particle accelerator as a makeshift prison for them. It is revealed throughout the events of the first season that Eobard Thawne (Cavanagh/Matt Letscher), who had been masquerading as Wells, had engineered the explosion to give Barry his powers and groomed him into becoming the Flash in order to use Barry to return to his original time in the future. In the second season, Barry, having defeated Eobard, is given ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs by Eobard through his will. However, Team Flash discover that a breach to parallel worlds has appeared in S.T.A.R. Labs as a result of the events of the first season, and through it they meet Jay Garrick (Teddy Sears) and a second Harrison Wells, who have come to stop the villainous Zoom, a murderous speedster from their world (dubbed "Earth-2") who plans to steal Barry's speed for himself. The second season also introduces the S.T.A.R. Labs of Earth-2, which was also responsible for creating metahumans. Wells, Barry and Cisco briefly reside there with the intention of closing the breaches between the two Earths in order to trap Zoom in Earth-2, but they are forced to evacuate when Zoom attacks the building. The third season introduces a new room called the "Speed Lab", an exercise chamber for Barry and other speedsters that was created as a result of Barry creating a new timeline. It also introduces a third S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-19 whose Harrison Wells is recruited by the team. Unlike the S.T.A.R. Labs of other Earths, however, its leading scientific mind is not Wells but instead his partner, Randolf Morgan (Adam Bergquist), whose work Wells often claims credit for. During his time on Earth-1 the Wells from Earth-19 begins the process of turning S.T.A.R. Labs into a museum Film Edit Animated Edit S.T.A.R. Labs makes an appearance in Justice League: Doom. After Superman is shot by a Kryptonite bullet, the Flash is sent to a S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Kyoto, Japan, where they are making a Kryptonite scalpel (this being the only tool that could allow doctors to operate and remove the bullet). The scalpel ends up being unnecessary, as Batman has Cyborg use his blaster filtered through a piece of Kryptonite crystal to serve as a cutting laser and Martian Manhunter uses his shape-shifting abilities to remove the bullet. In Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Superman tells Batman & Flash that he will take Professor Zoom to S.T.A.R. Labs after they successfully remove Zoom's 25th century bombs off the Rogues. However, this version of S.T.A.R Labs appears to be in the Watchtower after Superman is seen taking Professor Zoom towards the sky. S.T.A.R. Labs first makes an appearance in Justice League: War when Victor Stone goes there after a football game to confront his father as to his absence during the game. Captain Marvel later returns several Parademons to S.T.A.R Labs through the whole in the roof shortly after the creation of Cyborg. It is shown again at the end of the movie while it is under-repair. S.T.A.R. Labs makes several appearances in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis where it is being used as a headquarters for the Justice League albeit with the group's original name The Super Seven much to Steve Trevor's annoyance. This is later corrected at the end of the movie with the name Justice League above the HQ Doors. Live action Edit In Man of Steel, S.T.A.R. Labs has several cameo appearances through the film.11 In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, S.T.A.R. Labs appears in video obtained by Bruce Wayne from a LexCorp drive and emailed to Diana Prince. In the Ultimate Edition, Jena Malone appears as Jenet Klyburn in a separate role as a weapons expert and ballistics specialist. S.T.A.R. Labs appears once again in Justice League. Silas Stone, Cyborg's father, is S.T.A.R. Labs' head and the lead scientist conducting the research on the crashed Kryptonian ship, as well as the research on the Mother Box kept by mankind. Silas and other S.T.A.R. Labs personnel are kidnapped by the film's villain, Steppenwolf, and later rescued. In the end of the film, Silas continues helping his son to understand and master the alien technology of his body at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility. Video games Edit S.T.A.R. Labs is featured in the video game Justice League Heroes. Superman and Batman travel to S.T.A.R. Labs to fight Brainiac and his robotic minions. After Brainiac is defeated, Superman and Batman discover it is only a clone of Brainiac. S.T.A.R. Labs is featured in DC Universe Online. In the hero campaign, the players can gain the trust of S.T.A.R. Lab's personnel by completing certain missions, collecting specific bounties, and gain access to equipment from S.T.A.R. Labs Vendors. An old S.T.A.R. Labs building can be seen in Downtown Metropolis, where villainous players are enlisted to help Gorilla Grodd reclaim his technology confiscated by S.T.A.R. Labs troops and defeat both the original Flash and the current Flash. There is also a S.T.A.R. Labs building in the Otisburg section of Gotham City. S.T.A.R. Labs' soldiers consist of S.T.A.R. Labs Heavy Troopers, S.T.A.R. Labs Security Guards, and S.T.A.R. Labs Shock Troopers. Injustice: Gods Among Us has a stage titled Insurgency, which is inspired by S.T.A.R. Labs' facilities and is used by Batman. A section of the game called "S.T.A.R. Labs Missions" is present. Web series Edit S.T.A.R. Labs have a cameo appearance in DC Super Hero Girls. See also Edit LexCorp S.T.A.R. Corps Wayne Enterprises References Edit Wein, Len (w), Andru, Ross (p), Bulanadi, Danny (i). "If This Works, It'll Be A Miracle!" Blue Beetle 21: 12/7 (February, 1988), DC Comics DC Universe: Legacies #1-10 (May 2010-March 2011) Justice League Quarterly #1 (Winter 1990) Batman: The Murder Machine #1 (2017) Justice League: Cry for Justice #2 (October 2009) Justice League: Doom JLA #110 (March 2005) Blackest Night: JSA #1–3 (February–April 2010) Baron, Mike (w), Guice, Jackson (p), Mahlstedt, Larry (i). "The Kilg%re" The Flash v2, 3: 3-4 (August 1987), DC Comics Action Comics (vol. 1) #883 (January 2010) 1link External links Edit S.T.A.R. Labs at Titans Tower STAR Labs on DC Database, an external wiki, a DC Comics wiki Last edited 11 days ago by Kailash29792 RELATED ARTICLES Flashpoint (comics) American comic book crossover story arc published by DC Comics Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox 2011 animated film Eobard Thawne supervillain appearing in DC Comics publications and related media Wikipedia Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePpppp Open main menu Wikipedia Search Wikipedia EditWatch this page Read in another language List of fictional secret police and intelligence organizations This is a list of secret police organisations and intelligence agencies which are fictional: Contents Contemporary world Edit Agency Info Source Source type 13th Bureau intelligence and secret police arm of the Yellow Empire Blake and Mortimer Comics The Agency Intelligence agency Scarecrow and Mrs. King TV The Agency Consisting of Centre, Oversight and Sections (including Section One) La Femme Nikita TV Alliance of Twelve Alias TV Alpha Protocol American intelligence organization that operates in secret which was crafted for the explicit purpose of being non-associable with the US Government in case of exposure Alpha Protocol Videogame The Black Watchmen A paramilitary group dedicated to protecting the public from dangerous phenomena beyond human understanding: ritualistic murder, occult secret societies, and the paranormal, to name but a few.1 The Black Watchmen Videogame Carrington Institute Perfect Dark Videogame Canadian National Intelligence and Security Agency (NISA) InSecurity TV Chinese Secret Police (CSP) Alpha Protocol Videogame CONTROL Spy agency Get Smart TV C.O.P.S. Central Organization of Police Specialists C.O.P.S. Animated TV Counter Terrorist Unit 24 TV C.O.V.N.E.T Muppets from Space Movie CURE American intelligence and assassination organisation (Although capitalised, the name does not appear to be an acronym) The Destroyer (novel series) Novels Cubicle Gestapo Dilbert Comic Division Secret black-ops branch of the government Nikita TV DXS Department of External Security MacGyver TV Earth Protection Force Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) Parody of the FBI Grand Theft Auto IV and V Video game F.I.R.M. A division of the CIA Airwolf TV FLAG Foundation for Law and Government Knight Rider TV International Affairs Agency (IAA) Parody of the CIA Grand Theft Auto V Video game Immigration and Customs Security The Border TV IMF Impossible Mission Force Mission Impossible TV & Movies ISIS International Secret Intelligence Service Archer Animated TV Kingsman Independent international intelligence agency Kingsman Franchise N.O.O.S.E. National Office Of Security Enforcement Grand Theft Auto IV Video game ODIN Organization of Democratic Intelligence Networks Archer Animated TV Omega Sector Counter-terrorism task force True Lies Movie Office of Scientific Intelligence (OSI) The Six Million Dollar Man The Bionic Woman TV Rainbow A secret organizations that deals with counter terrorism Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Video game SCP Foundation Secret organization responsible for finding and containing anomalies SCP Foundation Website2 Section 13 Jackie Chan Adventures Sheriff's Secret Police Welcome to Night Vale SMERSH James Bond Novels and films S.T.A.R.S. A police task-force similar to SWAT Resident Evil Video game The Division Marathon Man Novel and film Third Echelon Splinter Cell Video game The Patriots The Philosophers Metal Gear Video game The Tribunal (also called The Council) Metalocalypse T.H.R.U.S.H. The Man from U.N.C.L.E. TV T.I.A. Técnicos de Investigación Aeroterráquea ("Aeroterrestrial Investigation Technicians") Mort & Phil Comics U.N.C.L.E. United Network Command for Law and Enforcement The Man from U.N.C.L.E. TV United Liberty Paper Possibly a division of the IAA Grand Theft Auto IV Video game V.S.S.E. Vital Situation Swift Execution Time Crisis Video game XXX xXx Movie ZEP Secret police of Taschist Borduria The Adventures of Tintin Comics Z.O.W.I.E. Zonal Organization of World Intelligence and Espionage Derek Flint spy sendups Superheroes Edit Agency Info Source Source type A.R.G.U.S. Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans (comics) Advanced Research Group United Support (TV) Sub-agency of U.S. Homeland Security DC Universe Arrowverse Comics TV series Canadian International Security Organization (CISO) Captain Canuck Comic series Checkmate DC Universe Comics Department H Fictional superhuman affairs branch of Canada's Department of National Defence Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Science Police DC Universe Comics Hatut Zeraze Wakandan Secret police composed of assassins and covert operations. Known for using vibranium based habits similar the Black Panther's habit and for advanced science and mysticism to enhance cloaking abilities Marvel comics S.H.I.E.L.D. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (comics) Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Cinematic) Fictional espionage, law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Comics Movie S.T.R.I.K.E. Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies Fictional comic book counter-terrorism and intelligence agency that often deals with superhuman threats Marvel Universe Comics S.W.O.R.D. Sentient World Observation and Response Department A fictional British counterterrorism and intelligence agency to deal with extraterrestrial threats to world security. Marvel Universe Comics Unit 7 Of Progressive Allied Canadian Technologies (PACT) Corporation Northguard Comic book Science-fiction Edit Agency Info Source Source type Black Priests Kzin Larry Niven's Known Space series Book Bureau of Grossology Secret organization entrusted with the prevention of gross or disgusting crimes Grossology Animated TV Civil Protection Half-Life 2 Videogame Confederate Secret Service Captain Confederacy Comic series The Forge Doctor Who audio plays GOTT ES Members Kiddy Grade Anime ImpSec Imperial intelligence, counterintelligence, and paramilitary police of the Barrayaran Imperium. An acronym of "Imperial Security." Employer of the primary protagonist, Miles Vorkosigan. Lois McMaster Bujold's Vorkosigan Saga Books Imperial Interstellar Scout Service Originally an exploratory agency, also has some espionage, military, police, diplomatic, and internal communications functions in the Third Imperium. Notable for carrying out operations in undiscovered or unsettled regions. Traveller Role playing game NID National Intelligence Department Stargate SG-1 Stargate Atlantis TV Nightwatch Earth Alliance secret police Babylon 5 TV Office of Homeworld Security/Homeworld Command Stargate SG-1 Stargate Atlantis TV Office of Naval Intelligence Halo Videogame Office of State Security (StateSec or SS) An arm of the People's Republic of Haven David Weber's Honorverse Book The Office of Unspecified Services Infinite Jest Book Psi Corps Earth Alliance secret police composed of telepaths, often working in tandem with the Nightwatch. Babylon 5 TV Public Security Section 9 Federal Security agency and armed branch of the Ministry of Home Affairs Ghost in the Shell Manga & Anime SHADO Supreme Headquarters, Alien Defence Organisation UFO TV Special Circumstances Iain M. Banks's Culture Book Section 7 An intelligence organization run by the UEO. Captain Oliver Hudson referred to them as "Gestapo bastards.". The older patches read "Sector 7" instead of "Section 7", leading some to believe this to be their original name. seaQuest DSV TV Sector 7 Intelligence organization. They discovered the All Spark and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask the energy emitted by the Cube Transformers Movie Torchwood Institute A secret organization set up by Queen Victoria in 1879 to combat alien threat Doctor Who Torchwood TV Dystopian futures Edit Agency Info Source Source type The Dogs Fictitious representation of the KGB (Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti) personified by a pack of vicious dogs George Orwell's Animal Farm Book The Finger Secret police of Norsefire, the fascist government of England V for Vendetta comic and film adaption Comic and movie Grammaton Clerics Equilibrium Movie Inquisition Imperial secret police similar to the Spanish Inquisition Warhammer 40,000 Miniature wargame Majestic 12 Deus Ex Video game Special Circumstances Scott Westerfeld's Uglies series Book Thought Police George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four Book UNATCO Deus Ex Video game Star Trek Universe Edit Tal Shiar - Romulan secret police and intelligence agency Obsidian Order - Cardassian secret police and intelligence agency Starfleet Intelligence - Federation intelligence agency Section 31 - rogue and officially nonexistent Federation intelligence organization V'Shar - The Vulcan Intelligence & Security agency Star Wars Universe Edit Imperial Intelligence - intelligence arm of the Galactic Empire Imperial/Sith Intelligence - intelligence arm of the reborn Sith Empire Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) - secret police of the Galactic Empire Republic Intelligence - intelligence service of the Galactic Republic Clone Intelligence - branch of the Republic Intelligence during the Clone Wars New Republic Intelligence (NRI) - intelligence service of the New Republic Galactic Alliance Intelligence - intelligence service of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, the successor government to the New Republic Bothan Spynet - intelligence service of the Bothans, affiliated with the Rebel Alliance and its successor states the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance Public Safety Service (PSS) - the successor of the Corellian Security Force, after the Imperial government turns the latter from a regular police force into a secret police. Galactic Alliance Guard (GAG) - the secret police of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances during the Second Galactic Civil War (fate after the war unknown). Ratatan-run Force Hounds - from the Star Wars expanded universe Fantasy Edit Agency Info Source Source type Black Chamber The Atrocity Archives The Jennifer Morgue Book Bureau 13 Bureau 13: Stalking the Night Fantastic Role playing game Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.) Hellboy Hellboy (film) Comics & Movie Cable Street Particulars Ankh-Morpork secret police (under Captain Swing), and later merely the "plainclothes" division (under Samuel Vimes). Terry Pratchett's Discworld Book Dai Li Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se Avatar: The Last Airbender and "The Legend of Korra Animated TV F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paranormal investigation agency F.E.A.R. Videogame The Folly "Specialist Crime Directorate 9", later "Special Assessment Unit, SAU". Agency responsible for dealing with magic and supernatural entities in the United Kingdom Rivers of London (book series). Books/Comics Gale Force Wicked Musical General Oblation Board Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials Trilogy Book The Laundry The Atrocity Archives The Jennifer Morgue Book Order of Mata Nui Bionicle Penitus Oculatus Secret security and special operations branch of the Imperial Guards The Elder Scrolls Shinra Electric Power Company Final Fantasy VII Video game Owsla The rabbit army/police and the Owslafa, secret police, especially of Efrafa Watership Down Samoyed Guards Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials Trilogy Book Secret Police Headed by the wolf, Maugrim The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Book Shinra Namco x Capcom Videogame S.H.U.S.H. Darkwing Duck Animated TV SI:7 Secret service for human faction of Stormwind World of Warcraft References Edit "The Black Watchmen". http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/ Last edited 1 month ago by Jacen Caedus Wikipedia Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacyDeskto IMG 20180626 211601 kindlephoto-2840378.jpg IMG 20180627 222934 kindlephoto-7710949.jpg IMG 20180626 211601 kindlephoto-2840378.jpg IMG 20180627 222934 kindlephoto-7710949.jpg